On the Ocean
by Angel's Garden
Summary: "Hinata who do you love?" "I don't know Akira, I loved Naruto for so long but he...he makes me feel so unique s-so special," Hinata whispers. "Then choose." AU story guys
1. Chapter 1

On the Ocean

"Hinata-hime, please stop staring at Naruto-sama before he notice the drool coming out of your mouth," Akira song out as she pour whiskey in a glass. The blue haired beauty blush with embarrassment as she turned around to her friend. Akira slides the drink to an old man, who nodded thanks. It was noon so there wasn't many people in the bar.

"A-Akira I'm not staring at him," Hinata stuttered out, fidgeting with her fingers. The white hair girl giggles at the princess, resting her head on her hands.

"Sure, gawking at him," Akira teased further seeing her princess blush deepen.

"Akira-chan!" Hinata yelled, hiding her face in her hair.

"Oh relax Hina I'm just teasing ya. You should talk to him more often than you do before some bimbo snatches him up," Akira said, pointing her head in Naruto's direction. The man was handsome Akira had to admit. Six foot one, blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a nice muscular frame; her princess does not need a wimpy looking man.

Hinata face turns red as she frantically waves her arms in front of her. "A-Akira, I can't d-do that! I'm not even sure he knows that I exist," Hinata stutters out, holding her head down. Akira frowned at her princess for talking down about her-self.

"Stop talking non-sense, you're a very beautiful girl and guys are interested in you," Akira hissed, getting Hinata to look up at her. Hinata doesn't believe her one bit. Akira's her friend so she would say that to make her feel better.

"I don't know, I-I mean I never get hit on," Hinata says, looking at her friend in the eye.

"Hinata, take a good look at yourself. You're sweet; you're nice, and pretty. Your face is like a beautiful porcelain doll," Akira smiles, making Hinata blush. Akira is right. Her mother told her the same thing when she was younger and her sister called her pretty. "And you have big breast and a nice ass," Akira continued making Hinata twitch. Her mother never said that but Akira has vulgar language.

"Akira stop it," Hinata whispered, feeling people staring at her. Akira said that a little too loud for comfort.

"Hinata all I'm saying is that you can have a lot of guys' base on your personality," Akira said, wiping the counter off. "And before you can say anything to discourage yourself, you are the princess of this land and guys are scare of your high status, father, and cousin," Akira said, counting them on her finger. Akira was right. When Hinata walks in town with her cousin Neji, he will glare at any guy that looks at his cousin in the wrong way. He broke this man's arm in front of a whole crowd because he kissed Hinata on the hand…and the man was a visiting prince from the Land of Salt.

"Thank you," Hinata says, smiling brightly. Akira was her confidence booster.

"No problem. Seeing we're both eighteen and at the age of marriage. Oh right that reminds me, is it true that royalty people have arrange marriages?" she asked curiously. That question had been bugging her for two years because her friend bought it up.

"Yes, father told me by today he will tell me who I will marry," Hinata says, looking at Naruto. Akira's eyes lit up and she slammed her hands on the table making Hinata jump.

"Ooh that means you might marry Naruto-sama," Akira said excitedly but Hinata covers the girl's mouth with her hand.

"Not so loud," Hinata whispered, shushing her friend. Akira removed Hinata's hand and pout.

"Come on Hinata, think about it. Naruto-sama is from whateva village he's from and you're from the Spring Village; that journey is about five days away and he's coming here more often, staying at your castle speaking with your father," she said, feeling her emotions leaking out in her voice. "He used to come like what, twice a year and now look how much he's coming. This is like, what, his ninth time and its March! I can't wait for the wedding, what kind of cake are you having? I hope it's not butterscotch because that is like the nastiest." Akira frowned, still rambling on. Hinata shake her head at her lively friend.

"Akira, calm down and don't forget his friend Sasuke-san is always with him too," Hinata said in a light tone, making Akira's mood sour.

"Tch, how can I forget that chicken shit. Prancing around here like he owes the place when I do," Akira scoffed, wiping out another glass. Speaking of which, Sasuke came into the place looking at the two girls. Hinata honestly don't know what Akira has against him. Sasuke is very handsome. Sure he was aloof, silent, and critical of people but everyone has their faults. He walked toward Naruto and whispered something in the blonde's ear making him nod. The girls look at each other and then begin talking again.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Hinata ask her friend, who shrugged her shoulders. Akira had many reasons. He's aloof, critical of others, and a bastard; it will take some time to list all of them.

"I'll tell you later," the teen said, taking a sip of whiskey. Hinata pouted at her friend, wondering why she drinks such hard liquor.

"Kira, that's too strong for you and don't forget you're coming to my party today. I don't want you to come drunk," Hinata says, warning her friend. Akira sighed and drunk the rest of her shot.

"Trust me, I won't. I do not want to look like a fool at your party. Especially in front of your father cuz h-he scares me," Akira said. That man sent shivers down her spine with his cold, calculating. When Hinata introduced them to meet…it was not as good as it should have been. Akira has a bossy/carefree personality and Hiashi personality was…like royalty. Hinata apologized to Akira and Hinata only make her see the King when necessary. Both breaking out their though, Akira turned to Hinata and smiled at her.

"I've been meaning to ask you this, when did you fall in love with Naruto-sama?" Hinata blushed and smiled as she pointed her fingers together. No one asked her that question before and she started to think about her childhood.

"When we were four; I was hiding in the garden away from everyone because I was so scared of meeting all of these new people and I was crying because I fell on my knee for climbing a tree."

"You climbed trees?" Akira asked surprise. Hinata leaned back against the counter, staring off with into space.

"I thought it would make me like a regular child. So anyway, Naruto-kun found me and told me everything was going to be alright. He started playing with me and when he left to go home, he kissed me on the cheek saying _'we will always be friends and I'll protect you until I die," _Hinata finished, getting an impressive look from Akira.

"Yet you can barely talk to him now," Akira said, bringing shame to Hinata. "Don't worry; with that dress I picked for you will do all the talking."

"It's really pretty but I hope it doesn't show too much skin. Akira, what happened to that blonde man that you found in the alley bleeding?" Hinata ask, turning her body toward Akira.

"My ex took him back to their hangout. He told me they work together and he was looking all over for the idiotic blonde," Akira sighed. That statement had gotten a wide-eye look from Hinata. Akira barely talked about her ex anymore. Hell, Hinata never saw the man.

"I never met him. We been friends for six years now, and still I can't believe I never seen him at least once," Hinata say, sighing. It was embarrassing to say the least.

"Because you began coming to the bar about four months ago; we were over by then," Akira said, pouring another drink and sliding it to another customer.

"Why did you two break up? You were smiling and you used to talk to him all the time but you never one told me what he looked like or his name," Hinata pondered. Hinata asked before but Akira changed the subject.

"He wanted me to keep his identity a secret and I respect that. He was tall if that will help you think on what he looks like. Oh god he's walking this way," Akira growls, twitching.

"Your boyfriend?" Hinata ask in a hopeful voice, turning around looking for him.

"No, that thing you let in your castle," Akira hissed, pointing to Sasuke. Hinata let her disappointment show. She thought would finally meet him and she was also disappointed in Akira.

"That's not nice Akira and he's a prince too. Show him some respect," Hinata chastised, sitting up straight and smiling. Akira blew her bangs out of her face.

"He's not from here," Akira whined, hugging her friend. She looked Hinata in the eyes, giving her the puppy dog stare.

"Our villages are allies so show him some respect," Hinata says, not giving in into the girl's whimpers.

"Is it the law?" Akira whispered, in Hinata ear. Hinata rolled her eyes at her silly friend.

"Hello Hinata-chan and Akira-san," Naruto said warmly. His smile made Hinata turn a bit red in the face. '_So cute,'_ Akira thought, grinning at the couple.

"Hello Naruto-sama, nice to see you again," Akira bows showing respect for the blond. Hinata giggles; her friend was so bi-polar.

"Hahaha there's no need to bow and just call me Naruto," Naruto says, rubbing the back of his head embarrass. Sasuke rolls his eyes looking at the two girls in front of him especially Akira. Akira notices this and ignores him. _'Oh god, Kira please be nice,'_ Hinata thought, sensing something was off with the girl.

"Uchiha-sama, hello," Akira said practically growling. He nodded his head not caring how she said it.

"Naruto-san, how is your stay. I hope you find this village to your liking?" Akira asked sweetly, purposely ignoring Sasuke. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, chuckling.

"O-Oh, it's great but I am feeling a bit home-sick though. Hinata-chan, I never thought I would see you at a bar. You drink?" Naruto asked incredulously. Sasuke bunked him on the head for his stupidity.

"She's here for Akira," Sasuke explained, sighing. His best friend was such a dumbass at times.

"Shut it teme. Hinata-chan, would you like to take a walk with me. We can talk just like the old times," Naruto asked, softly. Hinata eyes widen and her blush became bright red.

"I-I-I," she stuttered out. Akira glanced at her princess and spoke up for her.

"Of course she will," Akira said answering for the blue hair beauty. Akira gently pushed Hinata up waving goodbye to her friend. "See ya," Akira yelled to the couple. '_So adorable…wait, they left me with Sasuke! Dammit!'_ Akira thought angrily. Before she could walk away, Sasuke grabbed Akira, stopping her.

"Okay, I'll make this quick. I need a date for the party and since all the girls I met here are super annoying; I want you to be my date since you're less annoying," Sasuke stated, making Akira twitch. Don't ask her for a date by insulting her.

"No," she answered, snatching out of his grip. She poured another drink and passed it to another customer. Sasuke puts his hand on Akira's wrist, making her look up and glare at him.

"I won't take no for an answer and you shouldn't disrespect a noble."

"I don't give a damn and you just insulted me. Why should I?" Akira hissed, glaring at the prince. She poured herself some vodka and took a sip not caring about Sasuke.

"You need a date to come and I know for a fact you don't have one. You should be grateful that a prince is asking you. I usually date girls with long hair and pale complexion but you will do," Sasuke said, looking at her up and down. Akira spits out all her vodka on to Sasuke.

"Go to hell. I like my short hair and my chocolate color skin. Since I'm _**not**_ your type then don't ask me and pick someone else!" Akira yelled, slamming her glass on the counter. Sasuke glared and grabbed Akira by the arm, yanking her up to his face.

"Listen you ungrateful bitch; I can have you arrest for this little stunt you just pull but I _**may**_ let it go if you please me at the party. I'll pick you up at seven," Sasuke whispered harshly in her ear before shoving her away. He walks out the bar calmly acting as if nothing happened.

"Ooh I fucking hate him," Akira growled, rubbing her arm. "Want me to kill him for you," a voice said in a gruff voice. He glared at Sasuke who was outside talking to some girls. He sat down staring at her wanting to know her answer.

"No, I don't want you to get in more trouble with the law. How's the blond, boo?" Akira asked her ex smiling. She poured him some sake. She truly missed this man. He knew how to put a smile on her face.

"Hn, he's good and loud. What party are you going to?" he questioned. Akira smiled and bit her thumb.

"Hinata's party."

"You mean the princess. You're going to _that _kind of party?" her ex asked, drinking his sake.

"Yeah, we're friends and I told her I will so I'm not going to disappoint her. So how long are you're staying this time?" Akira probed, eyeing him.

"Don't know, probably a week. I'm heading back so I'll see you before you leave," her ex said, getting up and leaving. Akira stared at his leaving figure with sadness.

"Damn I couldn't ask him all the questions I wanted to," Akira pouted. Akira smiled at the thought of Hinata and Naruto getting married. "I wish I was gonna get married, I wonder how their walk is going? Oh god, Hina, please don't faint!" Akira shouted rubbing her temples and ignoring the weird looks she was getting. Her babe had a tendency to do that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Hinata are walking around the village closely together in complete silence. Hinata peeked up at him from time to time nervous to say anything. '_He looks so handsome with his sun kissed hair and his light blue eyes but he's also my best friend that I love and known for so long. Why can't I speak to him like I used to when we were kids? I hope he doesn't think different of me of me. What should I do?' _Hinata thought, loving their walk.

"So Hime are you excite about the party tonight because I know I am," Naruto said pumped. The shy girl smiled. She loved his personality.

"Um y-yes, oh N-Naruto-kun, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to spend some time with you," Naruto said grabbing a pink rose. "Here my beautiful Hime," he grinned, handing her the flower. Hinata took the rose blushing. She had to tell Akira this!

"T-Thank you Naruto-kun it's very pretty," she stuttered, smelling it.

"You're welcome; you know Sakura and Ino are coming to the party right?" Naruto said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Hai, I haven't seen them in so long. I wondered what they look like now," Hinata replied watching the sky.

"They haven't really changed much. I never notice this, but your hair grew longer," he said, twirling her hair between his fingers. Hinata blushed on contact making Naruto smirk.

"You look so cute when you blush Hinata," he whispered kissing her cheek. Naruto let go of her hair and spin around toward the castle. "Let's head back to the castle, the party would be starting soon and we should be getting rea…," Naruto stopped when he heard a soft thud. He turned around seeing the girl on the ground.

"Hinata!" he screamed picking up the girl. Naruto began running back to the castle looking at her. "Why do you keep fainting?" he said as clueless as ever, "Neji is going to kill me if he sees us like this," Naruto said crying.

**Thank you and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

On the Ocean Chapter 2

"Hinata," Akira whispered shaking her friend softly. Hinata would not budge, worrying Naruto further. Akira, Sasuke, and Naruto were all in Hinata's room waiting for the princess to wake up.

"She has been like this for two hours," Naruto said, pacing around. He stayed by Hinata side, never leaving the room. The maids asked him to get ready for the party but he insisted to stay for his hime. "I'll handle it; you just go and get ready my prince," she said, bowing. She was only doing that because Naruto gets flustered and on cue, Naruto blushed, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Please stop calling me that it's so-so…"

"Formal?" she asked, giggling. She does this to Hinata so her future husband has to suffer her wrath. "I'm sorry but it's so fun teasing you my lord." Naruto stomped his foot and crossed his arms.

"It's not funny!" Naruto exclaimed, pouting. Akira walks up to him, pinching his cheek. "You look so adorable!" she gushed, making Naruto turn bright red. Her princess and him belong together. Sasuke, who was in leaning on the wall, doesn't like the two acting like bubbies.

"Ehem," he coughs, but Akira, who was still poking fun at the prince, ignored him. She was mad that he was her date and her ex wasn't coming to see her until later.

"So Naruto-san, how do you feel about my princess?" she asked, feeling Hinata's forehead. She smiled as the blond stumbled and scratch his cheek to speak his feelings.

"Come on dope; you have to get ready for the party," Sasuke grunted, before Naruto can answer her question. _'Kuso,'_ she thought, seeing the blonde giving brooding man a thank you look.

"But Hinata she's-."

"Don't worry Naruto-san, I'll get her up and ready before you know it. And besides, you can't be late either," Akira smiled at the blonde prince, while glaring at Sasuke. She will get revenge.

"Um okay but let me know when she wakes," Naruto said as Sasuke dragged him out the door. "Don't worry I will," she called before Sasuke shut the door.

"That was mean Kira," Hinata pouted, sitting up. She heard the question and almost had another fainting spell.

"But I could have found out if he likes you or if he likes likes you. Besides, pretending to be sleep is mean especially, when your man is worried sick about you," she replied, grinning. Hinata looked away embarrassed that Akira caught her.

"I-I couldn't face him so soon. How did y-you know?" Hinata asked, fidgeting with her fingers. She thought she acted sleep pretty good.

"Your breathing changed when I started to tease Naruto," Hinata jumped off the bed getting a good look at her friend. Her friend was dressed and she looked pretty but Akira was off.

"Akira you look."

"Simple? Thank you hun," Akira says, cutting her friend off. She is wearing a long sleeve baby blue gown with a royal blue ribbon tied around her waist. Her hair in a low bun with her bangs framing her face. Akira wore no make-up but she look beautiful in Hinata's eyes.

"I-I wasn't going to say simple but what about the ruby red gown you bought?" she asked. She and Akira went shopping for four hours to find their perfect dress.

"I have two red dresses," Akira said, grinning. Hinata pouted, knowing Akira knew what she meant.

"The red off the shoulders dress with a pink in the front and a light red ribbon that ties around your waist and it was sparkling at the bottom. Your hair was to be in curls no?" Hinata said, going into the bathroom.

"Because I'm not trying to impress my date and this is your party. I'm trying to look as elegant and simple as possible. Hurry up and take your shower so I can do your hair," Akira shouted. Ten minutes later, Akira smacked her on the forehead.

"Oh damn, I have to tell Naruto-san she's awake," she mumbles storming to the door. She opens the door seeing a beautiful girl in a green dress standing there.

"Oh hello, who the hell are you?" Akira asked softly, staring at the girl. She looked very pretty with her almond colored eyes.

"I'm a friend of Neji and who might you be?" she asked, folding her arms. Her speaking wasn't prim and proper like Akira so they were becoming friendlier towards another.

"I'm Akira, Hinata's friend. Is there something you-?"

"Kira, who's at the door?" Hinata asked, coming out the bathroom with a robe on. The brunette ran pass Akira, hugging Hinata who was shocked to see the older girl.

"Oh my god, Hina, I haven't seen you in two month. I miss you!" the girl yelled yells, hugging the blushing girl tighter. Hinata returned her hug smiling.

"I miss you too Tenten." Akira closed the door grabbing her curlers and Hinata's lavender dress out the close.

"Hina-chan, put on your dress so I can do your hair," Akira said in an overly sweet voice. She was going to play dress up with a real life doll! "Oh right," Hinata said, letting Tenten go. She put on her dress and walked to her mirror but before she can look at her reflection, Akira covers her eyes. Before Hinata could protest, Akira cut her off.

"I want it to be a surprise." She led Hinata to a chair, feeling the excitement the blunette had. "O-Okay but I want a bun."

"No buns. You will look older than you are!" Akira said in a strict voice. Tenten and Hinata stares at her until Akira realize what she had said. "Oh wait, what I meant to say is that this party is for you. Let loose and have your hair down," she said justifying her answer. Tenten looked like she understand but Hinata looked confused. Akira sighed and explained it more to her.

"Bun-Bun has two buns so she looks her age but I won't allow you to have Bun-Bun hairstyle or just a bun. You're getting curls! Right Bun-Bun!" Akira yelled looking at Tenten for support. She was going to dress Hinata-chan as she pleased.

"She's right on this Hinata; it's your day to shine," Tenten said, sitting down on the bed. Hinata groan, feeling defeated by her friends.

"I guess I don't mind…"

"Alright," Akira said twirling the curlers, "Lets get to work, oh wait I have to clip your ends first or this won't look right tomorrow." Akira grabbed some scissors, cutting the split ends. She had to cut off an inch but no one would notice.

"How are you going to do her hair?" Tenten asked with her hands under her chin. She took a sit on Hinata's bed.

"I'm thinking about the type of curls, any suggestions?" Akira asked her, parting Hinata's hair.

"How about you pull her hair to the back with her tiara holding it in place, and then curl her hair?"

"I've seen eight girls with that same style." Akira said, staring at Hinata's head. "Knew I seen it from somewhere…how about you give her medium size curls loose curls, and you can you can leave her bang the way it is."

"I like it," Akira said, nodding her head in approval. After thirty minutes of the three girls talking, laughing, and gossiping about the men in their lives, Akira finally finished Hinata's hair.

"So what do you think Bun-Bun?"

"The curls are smaller than I envision but it's pretty," Tenten replied, giving Akira the thumbs up.

"Oh Kira, I can't wait to see my hair," Hinata said, excitedly. "You can see it after I finish your make-up," she says, grabbing the eye liner. She took off Hinata's blind fold, applying the eye liner.

"Hey have you two heard about a dangerous gang near the village?" Tenten asked, grinning.

"Yea I heard of it but I don't know the name," Akira responded, putting light purple eye shadow on Hinata.

"A gang is near our village?" Hinata asked surprise. Since when was there a dangerous gang in her village?

"Oh goodness Hinata you didn't hear a thing?" Akira asked, staring at her face. "Ten-Ten do you think I should put anymore makeup on her?"

"She looks great."

"I want to see," Hinata whined, making Akira and Tenten laugh. "Okay," Akira says, turning Hinata's chair around. Hinata eyes widen as she sees her reflection. She touched a curl carefully and twirled around in her dress.

"I love it Kira!" Hinata shouted, hugging her. "I'm glad you do and I'm glad you decided to buy that dress," Akira said. "I'm surprise you bought that dress Henna. It shows off your shoulder and cleavage. It's a very beautiful dress but I didn't think my shy friend will buy it," Tenten said grinning making Hinata smile. Akira forced her to get the dress. The girl threw a tantrum in the store because she complained that Hinata needed this dress to gain more confidence in herself.

"You're going to knock them dead and when I mean **them** I mean Naruto-san!" Akira yelled, causing Hinata to blush.

"Akira, please don't yell something like that out-loud and Tenten, what about the gang?"

"The gang name is Akatsuki," Tenten said, making Akira inwardly cringe. Her face showed no emotion but she was panicking inside. "You mean that dangerous gang that no-one can stop? I heard of them but I didn't think they are near our village," Hinata gasped, as Akira shook her head.

"Well, one of the members gotten wounded by Neji, and five other men a week ago," Tenten said, worrying about her friend. He too damn proud to admit he was in pain.

"No wonder Neji was in the infirmary with the doctors. They said he had 1st degree burns on his arms, and a few broken ribs. Three of the men died because of their injuries, and another one was missing limbs," Hinata said, looking down. "Don't you cry Hinata; I just did your make-up. Neji's alive and that's the only thing important. Tenten, what did the men look like? Did they capture him?" Akira asked, rubbing Hinata's back soothingly.

"No, they said he escaped. Neji told me he has blond hair with blue eyes, and he gave him a blow to the chest," Tenten said, as Hinata looked at Akira with teary eyes. Akira stares back, telling her not to spill.. Tenten was describing that blonde that Akira nursed back to health.

"Have you two seen him?" Tenten asked, frowning. Before Hinata could answer her question, Hanabi opened the door, breaking the girls' out of their thought.

"Father said it's time to come down to the party…" she trailed off staring at her sister. Her big sister looked beautiful. Hanabi never seen Hinata wore a dress like that.

"Hinata you look amazing," Hanabi said, walking up to her sister. She inspected her sister giving her the thumbs up.

"Thank you Hanabi, you look beautiful as well," Hinata said, smiling at her younger sister. "Hinata, you're forgetting your crown," Akira said, reminding her. "Oh right," Hinata says, grabbing her crown. She put it on, staring at the girls.

"Everyone ready?"

"Yes," they response going out the door. _'We're in trouble__,'_ Hinata and Akira thought, glancing at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

On the Ocean Chapter 3

"Bun-Bun-chan isn't this party just great," Akira said serving a man a drink. Ten-Ten nod her head in agreement as she stared at Hinata who was talking to Naruto.

"She changed a lot hasn't she?" Akira asked, breaking Ten-Ten train of thought.

"She has," she replied, watching the princess laugh with Naruto. That shy girl was finally breaking out of her shell.

"This is an engagement party." Akira served another man and handed a napkin to a lady to help fix her make-up. The white haired teen was so excited for her princess.

"What gave you that idea?" "I can just feel it and Naruto-sama and Jack-ass are the guest of honor. Hopefully she's marrying Naruto-sama." Akira would be heart-broken if her princess marries Sasuke. That was not Hinata's true love and she would be miserable with the Uchiha. He was the definition of a dog.

"Kira-san, I have a question to ask you," Ten-Ten said, turning around to face her.

"Ask away," she replied cheerfully, giving Ten-Ten her full attention. She was just in a chirper mood now.

"Why are we serving drinks?" Ten-Ten asked, putting her hands on her hip. Ten minutes after they came down, Akira dragged Tenten off because Naruto was coming their way. She wanted the two love birds to have their private time.

"Because I don't want to dance with Uchiha and I feel better doing this. I dragged you with me because I wanted to talk to somebody," Akira said sweetly.

"That and we have a good view of Hinata talking to Naruto-sama on the balcony," Ten-Ten answered, pointing at the couple. Akira wanted to make sure that she could still spot Hinata so nothing funny would happen.

"I just want her to know we have her back and we can see everything. I like Naruto-sama but he's still a man…can't trust him all the way yet," Akira puffed out, folding her arms around her chest. When Hinata and Akira first met, the girl was so damn gullible that Akira felt a need to guide her in the way of the street.

"Oh he just as harmless as a fly," Ten-Ten said waving the idea off. "You think you know somebody," Akira said, knowing that thought well.

"Don't worry about Naruto; he's slow and an airhead. I'm sure he won't do…oh god," Ten-Ten said, twitching.

"He grabbed her butt?" Akira whispered angrily, glaring at Naruto but not seeing the physical contact. "No, not him…**them**," Tenten said with distain.

"It's a lot of 'them' honey, be a little more specific," Akira sighed. It was too many people at this party. Akira wonder by Hiashi-sama let so many come when he is the king of anti-social.

"The pink and blonde girls," Ten-Ten said, pointing to them.

"Who are they?" she asked, curiously. They were pretty but personality could what made Tenten feel despair.

"Ino Yamanaka, princess of the Land of Earth; and Sakura Haruno, princess of the Land of Aura. They're the Uchiha fan club," Ten-Ten said, shivering. Akira shook her head. A fan club for that emo bastard? She will admit he was cute but his personality was such a huge turn-off. But some girls can't look pass a man's looks.

"They can't be that bad," Akira said.

"Ino isn't but Sakura is. She's his #1 groupie." Akira shook her head, sighing. "I don't know why when he's such a bastard." Tenten raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"What do you have against him?" Akira kept making little snide remarks about the Uchiha since she met her. The girl oblivious has distaste for the prince and wasn't afraid to let it be known.

"Huh?" Kira asked almost dropping a glass. "Why are you so uptight about him? I've known you for six hours and I can tell something has happened," Tenten responded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Um…they're coming this way," Akira said, suddenly. Tenten knew what she was doing; she was trying to change the subject.

"*Scoff* Nice try but I-,"

"Ten-Ten, it's so nice to see you again," Ino said, smiling. Tenten twitched. She should have walked away when the two was coming. It wasn't that she didn't like them but they were annoying when it came to the Uchiha.

"N-Nice to see you too Ino-chan…isn't Sakura with you?" Ten-Ten asked, relieved that she didn't see the pinkett. That girl was the worst. 'She_ had to force that out,'_ Akira thought, looking back and forward between the two.

"She was with me but she'd spotted Sasuke and went after him," Ino replied folding her arms across her chest. Ino was talking to Sakura but then the girl disappeared until she spotted her walking toward Sasuke.

"No…I'm over him and besides," Ino pause, smirking deviously. She saw the look in Tenten's eyes that held disbelief in them. "Father has me engage to someone else who's sweet, charming, and compliments a lot calling me beautiful. Oh I'm sorry…Ten-Ten, is this your friend?" Ino asked, staring at Akira. "Hi, my name is Ino and your name is?" Ino asked, formally introducing herself.

"Akira…thirsty?" she asked, pouring another drink. "No thank you but why are you serving drinks? You should be partying and talking to boys," Ino asked. They're young so they should be partying. Akira drunk the shot before answering.

"Avoiding my date…thought I saw him coming over with you."

"Who is your date? He sounds awful," Ino said, feeling sorry for the girl.

"He is!" Akira yelled, startling the two girls. "My plan was to come here alone and flirt with some guys. Bring one home if I like him-but, he ruins my plans by asking me out," she sighed, twirling a lock of her hair.

"Why didn't you just say no?" Ten-Ten and Ino asked, perplexed. They would have told an awful date no in a heartbeat. Ino did it all the time.

"Because I did something naughty and now he's threatening me," she pouted, poking out her lip.

"What did you do?"

"I spit alcohol over him and called him a name," she giggled. Tenten sweat-dropped as did Ino. "Why would you do-,"

"Because he's an ass," she said interrupting them.

"I wish I could see him," Ino said, not knowing she already knows him. Tenten and Akira had smirks on their faces, about their inside joke. She knew the man but she liked him. Ino blinks twice before her eyes widen. "Oh my god, is that Hinata?" Ten-Ten and Akira nod their heads. "And she's finally talking to Naruto alone. Oooh, we have to catch up soon!" Ino squealed. Her shy friend has grown up.

"Ino-chan, you know Naruto-sama right?" Ino nods her head.

"Can you give me his background?" Akira asked staring at the couple. Naruto leads Hinata to the dance floor and began dancing. They truly looked good together.

"So cute," the three said together smiling. "Oh um, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and I are really good friends. Naruto is dim-witted and loud but he cares deeply for us. He's protective of Hinata and doesn't realize her feelings for him."

"Are you serious? How can he not know how much she loves him," Akira asked, shocked. All the signs were oblivious.

"He's an idiot. Naruto used to have a crush on Sakura and I still think he still does," Ino said, watching Hinata gracefully dancing with Naruto. Hinata was blushing but only were her cheeks tinted and she didn't look like she was going to faint.

"Oh no," Akira replied.

"I know and Hinata knows it. But Naruto has grown feelings for her as well and she finally has him." Akira couldn't help but feel sorry for her princess. She was competing for his affection from another girl and she was still breaking out of her shell.

"Ino-pig *huff* I lost *huff* track of Sasuke-kun," Sakura breathed out, leaning on her for support. She grabbed Ino's arm and dragged her away from Akira and Tenten.

"Bill-Board, what are you doing?" Ino asked, waving goodbye to Ten-Ten and Akira.

"I need your help on finding Sasuke, I know he loves me," Sakura said, with stars in her eyes. Ino rolled her eyes at how rude Sakura was being. Thank god she wasn't a fan girl anymore.

"I was talking-,"

"They're not important. The only one important is my dear Sasuke-kun," she said in a singing voice. Sakura was scanning the area until Ino grabbed her shoulder.

"Found him," Ino says, shaking her head in shame for her friend's behavior.

"Where?" she asked, happily. A frown formed on her face, not liking what she saw.

"Who does that bitch think she is talking to **my **Sasuke like that," Sakura hissed lowly. Sasuke is whispering in Akira's ear and he leads her off to dance. Sasuke should be dancing with her not some bimbo.

"That's Akira and if you hadn't dragged me off you could have introduce yourself and met her," Ino said, turning a little pink in the face. Sakura was making her a little angry. She needed to see that everything doesn't evolve around Sasuke.

"I'm glad I didn't meet that man-stealing whore. Sasuke and I are getting married soon," Sakura said softly as tears fall down her face. She finally got him but he doesn't want to be near her. That hurt her.

"He still is yours Sakura," Ino say, pulling her friend to the side. '_That little tramp will pay!'_ Sakura thought, as she tears kept falling down her cheeks.

"Ino, I need some fresh air so I'll be outside," she says, drying her tears. She didn't want Ino's comfort. "Do you need me to-,"

"No, I need to be by myself," Sakura explained in a hurry, leaving Ino alone not knowing that someone was watching them.

'_She left…thank god,'_ Sasuke thought, dancing with Akira. The girl was frowning at her luck. "You can smile."

"No I can't," Akira said, looking up at him. He stared into her eyes with frustration written on his face.

"Why do you hate me so much?" The music got faster as does the dance. "Because you dated my cousin then dumped her after having sex and then you went on to my ex- friend. You rotten cheating bastard," she hissed, as Sasuke spin her.

"What does this have to with you?" he questioned, dipping her. "I care for them very deeply and you hurt them. I don't hate you but you make me sick," she whispered. She didn't hate the Uchiha but she didn't like him.

"That was two years,"

"You dump both of them," she said, interrupting him. "I told both of them I don't want a girlfriend and I'm only looking for a good time. I didn't dump them because they both were one night-stands," Sasuke explained. Akira frown deepen as the music got faster.

"Don't give me that look because I explained it well to the both of them. I wasn't looking for a long term relation-ship."

"Sure you didn't just sweet-talk them into giving it up." Sasuke roughly grabbed her arm, dragging her outside to talk more privately. This girl was getting on his last nerve.

"You shouldn't think so lowly of me."

"Yes I should. They stopped talking to me when I warned them about you. Plus we had drunk sex four months ago!" Akira fumed, pacing around. He stared at her smirking. He got to the root of their problem…well hers.

"And who fault was that?" Sasuke asked, smoothly.

"Umm…yours," she replied weakly. "Mines huh?" he scoffed, grabbing her by the chin. "Y-Yes yours," Akira stammered, taking one step back. She knew it was hers too but she didn't want to admit it.

"It amaze me how women can't take responsibility of their actions," Sasuke smirked, grabbing her by the waist. "What the hell?" Akira smacked his chest and Sasuke grabbed her tighter.

"It's both of our fault not only mines. We both were drunk for different reason that night leading to sex." Sasuke moved his hands down her waist and squeezed her butt. "It's not like you didn't enjoy it girl." Akira kicked his shin and then pushed him away from her. "Ass," she muttered, folding her arms across her chest. Sasuke rubbed his leg, glaring up at Akira. "And you're a feisty bitch," he grunted, grabbing on to his leg.

"Tch whateva," Akira replied smirking. He shouldn't have harassed her outside. She walked back to the party and found Hinata alone drinking. Akira snuck behind Hinata and yelled.

"Ninny-chan!" spooking the princess.

"Eep!" she said, blushing. "Kira don't do that," Hinata scowled the girl. She almost dropped her drink.

"Sorry sweetie so," Akira said, grabbing Hinata's hands. She stared at her with big sparkling eyes and a wide grin.

"So what?" Hinata asked, completely clueless.

"Uggh, you and Naruto. Speaking of the devil, where is he?" she asked, scanning the room but couldn't find him.

"Oh um, Sakura-chan was crying so he excused himself to see if she's okay," Hinata explained in a sad tone. '_Probably insecure because of this '__**Sakura' **__chick.'_

"Sweetly don't worry," Kira said, putting one of her arms around her neck. "She has nothing on you," Akira finished seriously. Hinata blushed, nodding her head. "I have to go; your father is walking this way. Good-luck," Akira whispered, walking away.

"Hinata," Hiashi said, gaining his daughter's attention.

"Yes Father," she said, bowing.

"No need to bow. Are you having fun at your party?" he asked, folding his arms.

"Oh yes father. It's very l-lovely. T-Thank you," she said, fidgeting with her fingers. "Ehem, Hinata this is your engagement party to Uzamaki Naruto. It's good for the village," Hiashi said staring at his daughter-who's barely holding in her excitement-with a stoic expression. Both of them looking around; trying to figure out what to say next. Both of them looking around; trying to figure out what to say next.

"You look…beautiful," he saids, smiling.

'_Oh god their conversation is too awful to continue to listen in on," _Akira thought, listening in. They were sounding too robust for her. '_Well at least she's getting married to the one she loves.' _Akira bumped into someone falling on her ass.

"Excuse me," she muttered, getting up. "You will be," Sakura sneered walking away. "What a stupid bitch," Akira said, agitated. She apologized so there wasn't a need to get nasty with her.

"Everyone I would like your attention," Lord Hiashi bellowed, making everyone stop what they were doing and listen. As soon as he gained everyone's attention, Lord Hiashi spoke again.

"This party is to celebrate the engagement of my daughter, Princess Hinata to Prince Naruto." The said adults walk up next to Hiashi-sama, holding hands. "In six days, they will be married and Hinata will be leaving this village. This party is also a farewell to my daughter. She will be leaving in two days to go to the Land of Whirlpool, to be wedded. The next song is the last one so enjoy," the king said, leaving. Akira leans against the wall as everyone dance one more time. '_Hinata's not going to be here anymore…got dammit,' _she thought angrily, looking at her feet. She was kind of hoping that Naruto would stay in this village and Hinata would rule but she guessed wrong. '_It won't be the same without our sunshine in this village.' _Akira was suddenly brought out of thought. She looked up seeing Hinata smiling at her.

"Oh sweetie, congratulations!" Akira said, hugging her friend tightly. Even though her friend was leaving her she was still happy that she was going to gain happiness. Tears fall down her faces, choking back a sob. "I'm so happy for you," she said, letting Hinata go. Tears fell down Hinata's face as well.

"Thank you Kira. You're coming with me to be my maid of honor right," Hinata said, wiping away some of her tears.

"H-Hai," Akira said, shakily. The two girls begin talking until it was only a few people left in the room. They talked about everything and the plans for the future like how Hinata was going to come visit the village when she could; Akira was going to have some god children; and how Akira would always be welcome with open arms.

"Hinata it's time for me to go," Akira says, looking at the clock. It reads 11:50. "Akira i-it's too late. Please stay the night," Hinata insisted, with a worried look on her face. It was too late for a female to be outside alone at night. Anything could happen to Akira.

"I-,"

"You can't walk outside this time of night by yourself Akira. You're sleeping here in my room tonight," Hinata scolded.

"But Hinata," Akira whined, as Hinata led Akira to her room. "No buts," Hinata said, opening her room door. She gave Akira one of her night gowns. Taking off their dresses, they both got in the bed smiling.

"You know, I'm use to walking outside this time of night. It really relaxes your spirit when you look up at the sky on a clear day. Get ya asking questions that you never would have thought of," Akira said, drifting off to sleep.

"I will try it one day to see how it feels," Hinata said, falling asleep. Two hours later, Akira woke up feeling thirsty. She got out the bed quietly, going to the kitchen. She walked in seeing Sakura putting her arms around Naruto's neck, kissing him on the lips. Akira growled lowly, seeing blood. How could Naruto let it continue? '_Naruto-sama, push that bitch off,' _Akira thought, hiding from their view. Seeing the prince was not making a move, Akira moved back feeling disappointed. She was going to tell Hinata about this kiss. In mid-thought, she felt someone grabbed her by the waist.

"Eep!" she squealed, looking up seeing Sasuke. Naruto pushed Sakura off, both looking at Sasuke and Akira surprised. Sakura's eyes widen and then she looked down, guilty.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked, staring at the three.


	4. Chapter 4

On the Ocean Chapter 4

**This chapter is going to be in Akira pov just for a heads up. Please enjoy!**

"A-A-Aki-ra-san," Naruto stuttered out nervously. I break out of Sasuke's hold, and slapped Naruto. Serve the two-timing bastard right for kissing that skank. I glared at Naruto and Sakura, wondering how can they betray their friend of years.

"How dare you kiss that whore?" I hissed, pointing at Sakura. I never like that bitch the first time I saw her. She seems too damn needy and stalkerish. No wonder Sasuke doesn't want to be around her.

"Uzumaki," I said dropping the honorific title on purpose. I don't care if I get in trouble for that, he lost all my respect. "You have a beautiful queen upstairs excited about marrying you and you're choosing the wicked bitch?" I asked, calming down a bit. I can feel the anger soaring off the whore but I don't care. Hinata is way better than Sakura.

"She kissed me!" Naruto exclaimed trying to get me to understand. I wasn't buying it. "I saw the whole thing," I said crossing my arms across my chest. "Excuse me bitch," Sakura said, irritated at the names I been calling her. Hehehe, I've gotten to her. Was wondering when she would snap. "I'm not those names you called me! I care for Hinata."

"Fuck off whore. Naruto-sama, you could have pushed her off. You took too damn long," I sighed, cutting Sakura off. I can't hear anymore of her garbage.

"You two kissed and yet, you're my fiancé," Sasuke said taking two steps forward. Didn't he kiss me just three hours ago? I see the fear in Sakura eyes starting to grow. It's not that serious girl, get a life!

"S-Sasuke-kun, it's not like that. I was depressed a-and and," Sakura said. "Enough with all these excuses!" I said shutting them all up. They're pissing me. "You're," I said pointing to Sakura, "going to be married to him," I said pointing to Sasuke, "and you're supposed to marry Hinata…sooon," I said dragging it out, staring at Naruto. He better get it through his thick head.

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke said, waving it off. The nerve! "It was just a kiss and nothing more. It didn't mean anything."

"I don't care! If you kiss another girl and you're engage then that's cheating," I stated frowning. Don't they have any morals! Hopefully they didn't have sex then that would be a deal breaker right there! I can't let my princess get marry with a cheating bastard. He might cheat on her with other females besides pinky.

"Lower your voice or do you want to wake up everyone," Sasuke replied staring at me annoyed.

"Hmm," I puffed, turning my attention back to Sakura and Naruto. "Are you going to tell Hinata of this accident? Basing your marriage off of lies will hit you in the face. Tell her and you'll have a fresh start and she won't be hurt in the future."

"I-I can't do that! She might break the marriage off. I love Hinata, I don't want to lose her over some silly kiss," Naruto says in a regretful tone. Should I feel sorry for this guy?

"Even though she should, I doubt she will break off the marriage if you tell her what really happened. She kissed you and you didn't try to push her off," I said shrugging. The trio frowned at me but I don't care…they know it's true! No moral asses.

"I had enough of your talking," Sasuke said to me. The three of us was silence waiting for him to speak.

"Naruto doesn't have to tell Hinata and I will forget about Sakura kissing him. No big deal." "It is a big deal because if he doesn't, hn, I will!" I said pointing to myself. I will never keep Hinata in the dark.

"No you won't," Sasuke said walking into my personal space. My body shivers a bit; I hate it when someone invades my me space. That space is all about me and I decide who I want in.

"What the hell you're going to do? KILL M-," Sasuke turned me around and covers my mouth with his hand.

"Shut up and no but I can make sure you go to jail for injuring a prince," he said holding my hands behind by back. He removed his hand from my mouth in time because I was going to bite him.

"Injuring a prince?"

"When you slapped Naruto," Sasuke explained nodding his head towards him. "That's a crime in several countries."

"I don't care and Hinata will never allow her father to put me in jail," I said smugly.

"True," Sakura said smirking, "but when we go back to Naruto's village for the wedding, he can put you in jail plus you will miss the wedding." Dammit! I need to punch this girl.

"Are you willing to risk all of that just for a kiss? Missing your best friend wedding and most of your life," Sakura said giggling. I truly can't stand this giggling bitch!

"No, what's the point of putting her in jail? Hinata will find out and demand for me to release her. She will find out sooner or later if we take that road," Naruto said as Sasuke lets me go. He's defending me? I looked at Sakura who had a sour expression on her face.

"She can work as a maid in my castle instead," Sasuke said smoothly.

"What!" Sakura, Naruto, and I scream at the same time. I have a bar, what the hell do I look like cleaning his castle?

"Lower your voices," he scowl at us but I don't give a damn.

"There's no way in hell I'm working as your maid."

"This bitch is not going to be working in our home," Sakura yelled, pointing at me. I scoff, I might be a bitch but I'm never a whore. Too bad she can't say the same.

"Sasuke I don't think that's a good idea," Naruto said, glancing back at me and Sakura. I rolled my eyes at him but he's right. You don't put two women who hate each other in the same room, let alone living in the same house that's a recipe for disaster. I might kill her.

"He's right Sasuke, it isn't," I said irking his last nerve. He glared at me as his lips turn into a frown.

"You will address me as Sasuke-sama. I'm not like the dope, you will address me with respect," he states. I look at him up and down and start laughing.

"I will not respect a dog," I said coolly. Sakura walkedup and slapped me hard across the face. My head turn left sharply and I quickly turn my eyes towards her.

"You will not speak so badly of Sasuke-sama," she said with her hand still up. I look down with my fists ball up. I was shaking with anger.

"Sakura you shouldn't have hit her," Naruto said annoyed. This bitch just hit me. "Shut it baka."

"He's right I can handle it," Sasuke said, scolding the girl. "You stupid little bitch," I hissed punching her right in the jaw. The feeble bitch fell down on her ass. I see tears building up in her eyes as rub her cheek.

"Ow," she whined getting helped off the floor by Naruto. Sasuke was just standing there.

"Akira, that punch was uncalled for," Naruto said frustrated. "That slap was uncalled for," I countered smirking. Sakura looked up at Sasuke with despair. God this girl is weak…and stupid

"She belongs in jail, not in our castle Sasuke-kun," she said glaring at me. "She punched me."

"You slapped her," he says, pointing at me. Thank you! Somebody needed to tell her. "She will be on the opposite side of the castle."

"I'm not going back with you," I say but it went on deaf's ears as the two start arguing.

"She's not coming to live with us! I refuse to let that happen," Sakura whispered harshly, pointing to me.

"I don't care Sakura. We can keep an eye on her and you're lucky I'm still going through the marriage proposal. Naruto told me about the little affair you two been having," Sasuke said shocking the three of us, especially me. I turn towards Naruto with pleading eyes hoping it wasn't true. When our eyes made contact, he put his head down in shame giving me my answer. I looked at Sakura who had horror in her eyes.

"Those two been having sex for a while now," Sasuke said to me. "When did it end Sakura? Please do tell," he said putting his hand on my shoulder. Sakura looked at him lost for words with fear written across her face. "Today," Naruto answered, breaking all of my good images of him. How can I keep this from Hinata? Wait…the bigger question is why they are discussing this in front of me. "Sasuke why are you saying this in front of Akira? She knows too much now," Naruto complained. I ought to punch him in the face as well.

"Exactly," Sasuke answered. "She really has to come with us now. She knows about you two having sex, she saw you two kissing, she assaulted you and Sakura, plus, Hinata will never let you put her in jail nor will you actually do it. Taking Akira with us is our only option as a clean slot," Sasuke explained pissing me off. Um…didn't we have sex like a few months ago and weren't you hooking up with random girls? I looked at Sakura, who's crying, looking at me with pure hatred. I bet she wouldn't care about that as long as she marries him and he knew it.

"I'm not cleaning a castle," I stated, yanking away from him. Castles are too damn big…I might 'get' lost. "Akira-san, that not what he means," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head frustrated. I sighed in relief…wait. Why am I'm sighing? It's not like I'm go-.

"You're going to be my mistress," Sasuke said filling me in. Before I can open my mouth, he spoke again.

"You don't have another option because none of us trust you to be at Naruto's castle with Hinata alone," he said watching me bite my bottom lip. Shit! I walked out of the kitchen, still thirsty, and pissed.

"Pack only your important items. Clothes will be provided for you when we arrive at the castle," he told me, before I turn around the corner. I went back into Hinata room and fall asleep. I wake back up changing back into my dress and leaves before the sun even rise and after I write a note to Hinata telling her I have to go home early. It's nearly five and it still dark when I leave out the castle quietly. I'm glad I didn't meet up with the bastard trio before I left. That's my new nickname for the three. On my way into the city, I notice every one starting to open up their stores and some people going back inside their house from doing whatever they were doing. When I get to my house, I felt someone touching my shoulder. I swung my fist back only for it to be caught.

"Hey un, that isn't a nice way to greet someone," Deidara said turning me around. Oh god it's blondie.

"What the hell are you doing outside now? Aren't you supposed to be hiding?" I say as I quickly open my door to let us in. Men are so stupid I swear!

"I am un, but Kakuzu was wondering where you were at. Weren't _**you**_ supposed to have drinks with him?" he asked, making me face palm myself.

"Oh damn I forgot! Is he mad?" I asked already knowing the answer and Deidara looked at me like I'm stupid because he knows I know the answer.

"Are you serious? He made me and Hidan look in this village all night for you un. Where were you?" he asked, sitting down on my couch.

"I stayed the night at the castle," I said, sitting down next to him yawning. "You came back this early un?"

"Yes and aren't you still injured? Why are you walking around?" I asked a little curious.

"Don't like to stay down for long. Where's your cute little friend of yours yeah," he said smiling. He met her when she came over. Couldn't hide him fast enough.

"At home sleeping," I replied rubbing my eyes. We both look at the door when someone began knocking.

"Who the hell would be knocking on my door this early?" I said as started to make my way to the door. I look back at Deidara, who now lying down on the couch. What the hell?

"Shouldn't you be hiding," I whispered. "Too tired," he replied, closing his eyes. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath. I don't know why I did it.

"Who is it?" I asked. "Open the door," a deep voice grunted. I know this voice but I look through the peep hole just in case. I open the door, letting Kakuzu in.

"Where the hell was you?" he asked angrily. He cares! "They made me stay at the castle overnight. Sorry," I said looking out the door before locking it. "Where's Hidan? He's not with you" "He's back at the hotel room."

"Kakuzu, they know you guys are in the village," I said leaning against the wall. "I know, we're leaving tomorrow in the morning," he said, staring hard at me. His stare was critical. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, watching me look down.

"Nothing," I replied going into my room. I hear Kakuzu and Deidara mumbling as I take off my dress. What am I going to do? I don't want to leave my home. I put on my pajama and sit down on the bed.

"Akira," Kakuzu said coming into my room closing the door behind him. I looked up at him with tired eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong now," he demanded, standing in front of me. "You know my friend the princess right?" I asked, holding my head up with my hands. I wanted to go the long story way but decided not to because Kakuzu patience was thinning. "Long story short, her fiancée was cheating on her with one of her friends and I saw them kissing," I said and yawned. "That has nothing to do with you," Kakuzu sighed, sitting down next to me. I should have went to long way.

"Since I saw it and they know I will tell Hinata, Sasuke-sama is making me his mistress to make sure I won't tell Hinata or they'll put me in jail for assaulting royalty," I said lying down closing my eyes.

"What did you do?" "I slapped her fiancée and I punched the princess of something for slapping me."

"Fine then you can come with us and work until this blows off," Kakuzu said, turning his body toward me. I open my eyes and smile brightly. "I have a better idea," I said sitting up with a devious look on my face. I tell him not liking the answer he gave me.

"No," he replied standing up. "No? Why not?" I asked jumping up. "I'm not taking the princess as well Kira. I'm going to hear a lot of shit just for bringing you along," Kakuzu grunted. I wrapped my arms around his neck, looking at him with my puppy dog eyes. I took off his mask and kissed him on the lips.

"Please Zuzu-kun," I plead in the cutest voice. "No," he firmly states as I pouted. Wasn't cute enough for him. He can be so damn mean at times! "Okay," he said in a defeated tone.

"Okay?" I said with hope in my voice. "She can come," Kakuzu said as I hugged him tighter.

"But we will have to return her when they find us and give us her ransom," he said, making me stare at him confused.

"We can make money off her and it will make it look like we took you by accident. Considering that you're going through the village where the ship is at, we can leave quickly," Kakuzu said tapping his chin as I stare lovingly at him. I kissed him on the lips again, feeling giddy. I'm free from that horrible fate! I let go of Kakuzu lying back down on my bed.

"Oh Zuzu-kun, aren't you the least bit tired? It's very early in the morning," I said staring back up at him. "You two can crash here." "Thank you," he said, taking off shirt revealing his very muscle body. He lied down next to me, falling asleep immediately. He must have been looking all over for me! Now he has me all horny and everything but I can catch him in the shower before he leaves. With that thought now I fell asleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

On the Ocean Chapter 5

Akira locks the bar up unbelieving her luck as she walks home. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had visited her today while she was working-each coming in on separate occasions. Naruto came into her bar apologizing for Sakura and Sasuke's behavior and why he didn't help her last night.

_Flash Back_

_Naruto peaks in the bar, scanning for Akira. He spots her, and comes in meekly and sits at the counter. The prince had on a brightly orange kimono with red spirals at the bottom. Akira-who didn't notice that the prince walked in-is serving Kakuzu, having a conversation with the man. Naruto saw the clothe cover man, whispered something into the girl's ear-something to make her frown. Akira rolls her eyes then walks up to Naruto, being completely rude. Naruto thought the girl looks nice. Her white hair in a neat bun at the back with bangs on either side of her oval shape face. The royal blue long sleeve dress that contrasts her bright red eyes did justice to her nice long legs. The dress goes up to her mid-thigh and her dress is a v-neck, giving any man a decent amount of cleavage. Naruto can see why Sasuke likes her; she's beautiful without even trying._

"_Your kind is not welcomed here," the young woman said before Naruto can even speak a word._

"_Akira-chan-,"_

"_Kizoma," Akira said, going behind the counter grabbing a glass and a pitcher of booze._

"_What?" Naruto asked, puzzled. He stares up at the girl, confusion written all over the blond prince face._

"_My last name is Kizoma, you lost the respect to call me by my first name Uzumaki-sama," Akira replied, pouring the beer in the glass._

"_I understand and I'm sorry Kizoma-san; for my behavior and my friends as well," Naruto whispered, holding his head down. He put his hands on the table folding them._

"_Hn," Akira grunted, leaving the prince to serve the beer to one of her customers. Naruto got up and followed her. _

"_Please Akira forgive me," the prince said, hot on her heels. _

"_Can you make the Bastard stop his decision about taking me with all of you? I love my bar and that bastard is messing up my dreams just to fuck me and the pink-haired bitch-,"_

"_Sakura-chan is not a bitch and no I can't stop him. Sasuke had wanted you for quite some time and I-,"_

"_Apology not accepted and she is a bitch…plus a whore; what kind of woman is she to mess with her friend crush and fiancée. Hell, what kind of man are you to cheat on the woman who loves you," Akira whispers harshly, not caring if she's hurting the prince feeling. Naruto, feeling defeated, sighed and whispered one last thing to the chocolate skin teen._

"_I'm really am sorry and wished that none of this would happen," he says leaving. Akira looks back at the prince sadly, feeling guilt rising in her gut._

_Flash Back Ends_

Akira shakes it off, thinking the blonde jerk deserves it for hurting her best friend, especially for the pink-haired bitch. Speaking of which, Sakura came into the bar like with Ino armed and ready. But Akira had gotten another view of the princess in another prespective.

_Flash Back_

"_Deidara, I'm not giving you another free drink!" Akira whispered to the pouting blonde male. Deidara moved to the counter to get a beer quicker. Deidara was not dressed in his regular attire; instead he was dressed as a foreigner: black pants and shirt with a straw hat to cover his face._

"_Why not un? I deserved it and I'm bored un," he said, putting his head down. Akira sighed and gave him another one. Why she did it… who knows but the blonde man was good company._

"_That's your last freebie," Akira warned him. "This is your fourth one and I'm not going to carry you back to my house," she said putting her hands on her hips._

"_Fine, fine, fine," Deidara said waving it off, and then took a sip of beer. From the corner of his eyes, he spotted two girls that don't look like they belong here. One is a pinkett with a red silk kimono with cherry blossoms and her hair in a bun with a side bang. The other one is a blonde, blue eye girl with a baby blue kimono and her hair hanging down. The one that really caught his eye was the blonde girl as she sashayed in the bar with her-in his opinion-ordinary flat-chested friend._

"_Aw hell," Akira mumbled, wiping out a glass furious. She glared downward and grabbed another glass, cleaning it. Deidara leaned back against the counter, motioning his eyes the two princess way._

"_You know them?" Deidara said smirking at the blue eye girl. Akira blew out air and put a piece of her hair behind her ear._

"_Only a little. The blonde one is Ino Yamanaka, the princess of the Land of Earth and Sakura Haruno is the pink headed one the princess of Land of Rainbows. Land of Rainbow…cheesy ass name for a village if you as__k__ me," Akira said pouring her-self a shot of whiskey._

"_Princess you say," Deidara repeated rubbing his chin grinning under his hat. Ino turned around and smiled when she spotted Akira in the far back. Ino tugged angry Sakura-who's sporting a small purple bruise on her left cheek courtesy of Akira- down to bar. Although it looked as if she has on make-up to hide the bruise, you can still see some of it._

"_What the hell are you grinning and staring so hard at," Akira said raising an eye-brow up. Deidara just smirks then turned back around to face Akira._

"_Hello Akira, it's nice to see you again," Ino spoke. She sat down at the counter with Sakura reluctantly following in suit. Akira smiles at the girl, totally ignoring the other girl._

"_It's nice to see you again," she said, taking out a bottle of vodka. _

"_Hello beautiful," Deidara said to Ino, who's blushing a shade of light pink. Sakura, sitting next to her friend is frowning at all the attention that was been casted on Ino instead of her. '__**Oh god,'**_ _Akira thought rolling her eyes at the pair. _

"_Hello yourself," she said smirking to the blonde man, forgetting all about Sakura and Akira. _

"_Deidara," he said smiling, sticking out his hand._

"_Ino," she said taking his hand, shaking it. Ino stares into his eyes, blushing at how beautiful they are. They look like rare gems and she feels lucky to even to be next to him._

"_Ehem, what brings you two here?" she asked, the two girls-well mainly Ino. Ino breaks away from _

"_I just wanted to see where you worked at. Hinata gave me the directions and I dragged Sakura along to say hi. Are you the waitress here or something?" Ino asked holding her head up by her hands._

"_I own this bar," Akira said, seeing a man putting his hand half-way in the air. Akira taps her chest with two fingers twice, then rise three fingers up. The man nodded, and then Akira pulled out three glasses, feeling stares coming her way from the three. She shook it off and put whiskey in three little glasses. Akira then grabbed a black tray, putting the three glasses on in, handling it to Deidara._

"_Table five," she said pointing to the table with three big scruffy men is sitting at. The three of them are travelers but they came to the bar a few times before, so Akira remembers them well._

"_Excuse me?" he said, glaring at the girl. Akira leaned over to the man's ear whispering so the girls won't hear her._

"_I gave your ass four free drinks…take the damn drinks over there please and don't forget whose house you're staying at," she said harshly. _

"_I'll look like a damn fool," he whispered back, frowning. Akira glared at him until he finally cracked and got up dramatically_

"_Fine un, I'll give them the damn drinks," he growled slamming his hands down on the table spooking the two princesses. Deidara snatched up the tray, going to the designated table. Ino quickly looked back at Deidara then turned to Akira smiling._

"_He is a cutie," Ino gushed as Sakura frown at her friend. _

"_You're getting married soon Pig and to a good friend of mines if I may add," Sakura said putting her hands on her hips. Ino poked out her bottom lip, pouting._

"_Lighten up Sakura, it's called flirting," Ino said, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder. She turned her head toward Akira smiling. She propped her elbows on the table, holding her head in her hands._

"_So you own this bar? Neat…A bar always needs a woman's touch," Ino said making Akira smile while Sakura gag on the inside. '__**How can she compliment this bitch,'**_ she thought, _only coming to the bar for one reason: to make sure this wench keeps her mouth shut. Ino came because she wanted to see Akira's bar and get out and live a little so Sakura came along. _

"_Thank you Ino, do you want a drink?" she asked sliding a drink in front of Ino who stares at the drink hesitant. Ino looked up at Akira, deciding if she should take the drink or not._

"_Don't worry Ino-san, its rum and cokfe. Not as strong as plain whiskey and don't worry, I won't get offended it you-." Ino drank the beverage in one shot letting out a sigh._

"_I needed a drink anyway but I wanted to know what it was. I hate fruity drinks though," she replied, tracing the rim of the glass with fingers. Akira smiles, loving she found herself a good drinking buddy. Her princess couldn't drink a sip without getting tipsy but over the years, Akira has gotten her to drink three glasses to get tipsy. That is her princess limit but hey, she'd gotten better in time; not as much as Akira would like but still she's….okay. Akira glanced at Deidara, seeing him talking with Kakuzu who just walked in the bar. Akira smile, thinking her love had come to keep an eye on her. She heard Deidara complaining but Kakuzu said something to make the blonde male shut-up._

"_Akira, can I work in your bar just for today?" Ino asked surprising both Sakura and her._

"_Um…" Akira stuttered, wondering why the hell the princess wants to work in a bar for. This it clicked into her mind: Deidara. The said man walked back up to the girls and dropped the tray on the counter, scaring the two princesses while making Akira smirk on the inside.  
"You know Deidara, you look familiar. Did I saw you somewhere before?" Sakura asked, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. Being a criminal for ten years, Deidara is a smooth liar._

"_Probably buying and trading from client. I'm a trader un," Deidara said smirking. Akira swallowed air, which doesn't go unnoticed by Ino. Deidara sit back down next to Ino much to Sakura's dismay. Twenty more people came in the bar and sat down in empty seats, waiting to be served by Akira._

"_God dammit!" Akira said, blowing out air. She turned to Ino who smiling at Akira knowingly._

"_I'm on it," the blonde princess said, getting up. She went behind the counter, grabbing one of Akira's aprons and grabbed some glasses._

"_Ino you can't be serious," Sakura whined in a nasally voice which Deidara and Akira thought was unattractive. Ino rolled her eyes and pout as she glares at Sakura with icy blue eyes._

"_Of course I'm serious. I'm bored and there's nothing to do in this village, besides I want to know how it feels to work," she replied nonchalantly. Akira stared at Deidara until he finally gotten the hint._

"_I'll help you out too un, damn," Deidara growled going behind the counter as well grabbing an apron. Ino 'accidently' brushed her hand by his leg and strutted to a table full of men. Deidara grinned at the princess blunt advances. Akira poured five shots of whiskey in glasses, putting them on the tray for Deidara. _

"_Deidara," she spoke slowly, pointing to the table to the left of where Kakuzu is sitting at._

"_Take this to that table," Akira said, sending Deidara off. When the two was out of the hearing range, Akira turned to Sakura with a distasteful look on her face._

"_What the fuck do you want tramp," Akira hissed angrily to an equally angry princess._

"_To make you stay away from my fiancé tramp and to keep an eye on you. Sasuke-kun" Sakura said in a dreamy like voice, "can't trust you to keep your mouth shut to Hinata," Sakura said maliciously. Akira caught on how lovingly Sakura said Sasuke's name. __**'Wow, she really loves this man,'**__ Akira thought thinking of no other girl who would go this far so some man who doesn't even show a spark of interest in her. Hell, he didn't ask her to Hinata's ball; he asked Akira instead much to the teen's dismay._

"_I'm here so you won't give out any information," Sakura said nodding to herself. Akira smirks deviously at the princess, pouring ten more drinks. Two shots of whiskey, three regular beers, two rum with coke, and one shot of vodka, and a glass of water. _

"_Listen sweetie, just because you're here doesn't mean I won't talk about what happened." Ino came back smiling hard, bubbling with excitement. _

"_Akira-san, I need one shot of vodka, three regular beers, and a glass of water," Ino said. Akira grabbed another tray and put the drinks in, giving it to a surprise Ino._

"_How did you-,"_

"_That's what most people order," Akira said. Ino nodded then went back to the table to serve the men their drinks. Akira turns her attention back to Sakura._

"_I don't want your man Sakura; I have someone that I been in love with for years," Akira explained, sliding a regular beer to Sakura who took a sip._

"_I've been in love with Sasuke ever since I first laid eyes on him *takes another sip of beer* but my love for him goes unnoticed because all he sees me as is a friend," Sakura replied sadly. "He messed around with other girls, flirt, and kiss them. Not once has he even done that with me but he did it with Ino and Hinata," Sakura stated. Sakura eyes widen as he realize who she is sharing her feelings with. Akira raises her hand up half-way to stop Sakura from speaking._

"_I won't tell what you just told me," Akira said with a sympathetic smile. _

"_I understand how it feels to love someone and wanting nothing but for them to love you back," Akira put a piece of her hair behind her ear._

"_But you can't fuck your friend's man behind her back," Akira said coldly. Deidara came back feeling the tense atmosphere. He stared at both girls feeling as if he interrupted something._

"_I need three shots of rum with coke, two shots of vodka, and two shots of whiskey," Deidara said frowning. Akira got busy on the order, quickly filling the glasses to help release some anger._

"_What the hell is up your ass," she asked, putting the drinks on his tray._

"_Later," he said, walking away with the tray._

"_Naruto was the only one there for me and I love him for that. I didn't mean to keep the relationship with him to hurt Hinata," Sakura sighed drinking the rest of her beer. She got up and turned around to see Ino having fun, mingling with the men._

"_Tell Ino I went back to the castle, I'm not feeling…well," Sakura lied, leaving._

"_Will do," Akira said, washing out dirty glasses not looking up at the pinkett._

_Flash Back Ends_

Akira stretches her arms high in the air, shaking off some stress. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. For a man to treat a woman who loves him to death like that is unforgiving. No wonder she's a bitch on wheels. Hell then the womanizer came in today with his head up high and girls swooning all over him. Aaggh it's just a memory she just wants to forget. Hidan was there, arguments was started, and let us say…it wasn't pretty.

"I just want to take a bath, eat, and take a long deserve nap. Today is nothing compare to what is in store for me tomorrow," she thinks, taking out her keys. '_**I wonder what happened to my princess. I'm surprise she didn't come all day to see me in the bar,'**_ Akira unlocks her door, opening it up to see Deidara and Hidan arguing.

"I won't have no peace today will I," she mutters, slamming her door shut. The two males stop arguing at stared at the girl confuse.

"What the hell is up your panties?" Hidan asks rudely. Akira rolls her eyes and throws her keys on her table.

"Why the hell are you two idiots arguing?" Akira says. When she said that, they became louder trying to explain what the other one did. Ignoring Akira completely now as they argue louder, the girl goes into her bathroom and takes her bath. She emerges from her soak twenty minutes later, wrapping a towel around her body. Akira squeezes some of the water out of her hair, and leaves out the bathroom hearing nothing.

"They must have solved whatever problem they had already," she mumbles, going into her room. Akira closes the door, feeling strong arms wrap around her waist. She tilts her head up, smiling at Kakuzu who is smiling back down at her.

"Hey babe," she says turning around to face him. Akira stands on her tippy toes, kissing Kakuzu on the cheek.

"How was your day?" she asks. Kakuzu has been in and out of her bar; almost every-time he came back, he was angry as hell. She wonders want the hell has gotten into him to make him happy.

"Bland, but you can make my day brighter," he coos, pulling his mask down to kiss her on the lips.

"What do you have in mind?" Akira asks smirking deviously. Kakuzu snakes his hands up her towel, pulling it off her. He picks her her, walking over to the bed and sits her down.

"You…me…sex, dinner," he whispers kissing her neck. Giggling, Akira wraps her legs around him flipping them over so now she's on top which makes Kakuzu bewildered. For a small little lady, she sure is strong and quick.

"I love that plan," she mumbles softly, kissing him on the lips as water from her hair drips on his body. *_Crash* _Akira jerks her head up quickly, wondering what the hell was that. Kakuzu grabs her hand, comforting her.

"It's nothing," he said, pulling her back down.

"Hm…I guess you're right," she says not convince. *_Crash*_

"Dammit Hidan!" Deidara screams, making Akira jump off Kakuzu. She quickly put a light pink dress-which is the first thing she saw- and runs out the room, seeing her vase full of violet roses and a glass on the floor broken. Akira stares at Hidan and Deidara with murderous eyes.

"He did it (un)," the men says, pointing to each other. Kakuzu came out the room, angry as hell since those two idiots spoiled his fun, and looks at the glass on the floor.

"What the hell, I brought those for you," Kakuzu says to Akira. He turns his head towards the other two men, growling.

"You two are grown men, how the hell did you break money!" he yells, rubbing his head. Akira zooms into the kitchen, grabbing items for the men.

"I don't want to hear any excuses, clean this mess!" Akira yells, throwing the broom and dust pan at Hidan and a mop at Deidara. Both men pout and being cleaning up the glass. Akira picks up all her roses and sits them in another vase.

"Akira,"

"I'm sorry Kaku, but I'm not in the mood," she said, arranging her roses.

"Who gave you those flowers?" he asks making Akira feel heated.

"What?" she asks in a shaky voice.

"You heard me."

"A friend of mines gave them to me. He saw the vase and told me that rose would suit it well and since he owns a flower shop he gave me a dozen of them," she says, feeling his anger rising.

"You let some man in your house!" Hidan smirks as he picks up the glass, throwing them in the garbage as Deidara shakes his head.

"I let you three in my house and he is my friend! I know how to handle myself plus those flowers are free!" she yells pointing to her lovely roses.

"Because it's free you took it."

"It's not like your old ass didn't take shit for free from woman Kakuzu," Hidan mutters, which Akira picked up on.

"You can take gifts from women but I can't take from men," she scoffs, glaring at him. Hidan smiles at Akira, irritating the girl. Deidara saw why he was smirking at the girl and quickly mops up the rest of the glass. The blonde man walked up to her, whisper quickly in her ear, making the girl twitch.

"Really?" she asks Deidara and he nods his head.

"Dammit," Akira mutters. Hidan leaves out the room, going into Akira's guest bedroom while Kakuzu goes inside Akira's room to cool off.

"So basically you just threw on this dress without a bra un?" Deidara asks, his cheeks tinted a bit pink.

"I heard noise so I had to check it out," Akira says, crossing her arms.

"Hn whatever un," Deidara says, going into the kitchen. The doorbell rings and Akira quickly answer it and to her surprise it's her princess. Hinata is at the door frowning-well pouting cutely in Akira eyes-at the teen.

"Akira-chan, w-why did you leave? I would have come sooner but I've been held up with the wedding and all," Hinata says clasping her friend's hands. Hinata has her hair in a high ponytail with a violet kimono on, showing all of Hinata's curves and great features. '_**My princess looks so beautiful!'**_ Akira thinks with hearts in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan but I had to go...how the hell did you get out of the castle this late at night?" Akira asks, smirking when Hinata becomes frantic and nervous.

"I-I um…,"

"Shh, it's okay Hinata-chan," '_**Damn this is bad but I can't **__**not **__**invite her in,'**_ Akira thinks, staring at her princess. '_**I have to hide them,'**_ Akira thinks, as Hinata stares at her friend odd.

"Akira-chan are you okay? Oh that reminds me, I need you to come to the castle early in the morning to fit you into your bridesmaid's dress."

"Sure, come in," Akira says hoping everyone will stay where they're at.

"Akira, where's the glasses un?" Deidara says, eating at banana, coming into the livingroom. '_**So much for that hope.' **_Hinata looks at her friend surprise and then at the man who twitches, remembering she's the princess of the village.

"A-Akira, he's not supposed to be here!" Hinata whispers, panicking.

"Hinata it's-."

"Akira you can get in t-trouble if father finds out," Hinata says not taking her eyes off Deidara who still in shock.

"Miss don't worry," Deidara says taking a step forward, making the princess take a step back who trips over the table and hitting her head on the floor.

"Oh shit!" Deidara and Akira say, rushing over to Hinata picking her up. They lay her on the couch, staring at each other. Akira rubs her chin, shaking her head.

"We're going to have to lie."

"Yep un."

**Sorry for taking so long to update so to make it up, I made this chapter long.**

**Previews for next chapter**

"_**Hinata-chan, no one was here."**_

_**Naruto walks up to Akira smiling. "I have great news Kizoma-chan!"**_

_**Sasuke grabs Sakura arms pulling her roughly to him "You will do as I say."**_

_**Sakura smiles as she stares at Ino, Tenten, Akira, and Hinata. "Let's ride together,"**_

_**From the bush. "Kakuzu, are you ready."**_


	6. Chapter 6

On the Ocean

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update this story. The truth is…I forgot all about this story since I couldn't figure out how to write this chapter. Oh well, better late than never. Let me get the disclaimers out the way. Only own Akira and nobody else. Well, enjoy!**

Akira and Deidara both picked Hinata off the floor and place her on the couch. Deidara sighed and rubbed his temples in frustration. He glared at Akira, wondering how she let this happen.

"Why the hell did you let her in knowing its three fucking criminals in the house?" he hissed in a hushed voice, angering Akira. Did he not hear her at the door?

"I outa slap you! She's the princess and my friend; I had to invite her in or it'll seem suspicious. Didn't you hear me at the door? Damn moron!" Akira replied back angrily, pacing in front of the blond male trying to think of a good lie to tell Hinata. The teen glanced at her window seeing it was still sunlight outside so she can't kick Kakuzu, Hidan, and Deidara out or they'll immediately get arrested. She threw her hands in the air and glared at Deidara.

"Um help me," she yelled, snapping the blond out of his train of thoughts. Kakuzu came out of the room, wondering what all the commotion was. He was still mad at Akira about earlier but

"What the hell-," he stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Hinata lying on the couch unconscious.

"Who is she?" he asked in a gruff voice, pointing down to her. Akira twitched and glared at Deidara again. The white haired teen mumbled under her breath and Kakuzu couldn't catch what she said.

"What?" Akira poked her fingers together and looked down. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at Akira. She only did that when she did something wrong. "The princess," she finally replied, cringing on the inside waiting for him to exploded which he did. Kakuzu started yelling and cursing at the two demanding what the hell did they do, then Hidan came in the room to see what the hell is going on.

"What are you-," he stopped when he saw Hinata and smirked, walking around the couch to get a better view. "Well, who's the pretty bit-," before he could finish that statement. Akira slapped him hard, surprising all the men and stood over Hinata protectively.

"You will not call my princess a bitch and you will not come near her you rapist," she growled out, breathing hard. She doesn't trust no man around her princess and she damn sure wasn't gonna trust Hidan around her, damn play-boy. He was worse than Sasuke and her boo-boo was naïve, she'll need a knife to deal with him. Akira then point her finger at all three of them.

"Ya are gonna have to hide in the back since she saw dumbass here," she said staring at Deidara when she said the last part.

"Fuck that and you just hit me you little-." He started until Kakuzu glared at him.

"Quiet," Kakuzu said lowly, making the albino man shut up. "Guards will be here to collect her soon and we need to keep the three of you out of sight. I'll handle her when she wakes up," Akira said running her fingers through her hair. She knew that Hinata will never tell on her but if she and Hinata are going to get 'kidnapped', Hinata doesn't need to know that it was all Akira's plan…with Kakuzu help.

Akira went inside the kitchen and grabbed a towel, turning the water onto cold. She then wet the towel then zooms back into the living room and sat on the couch next to Hinata. She laid Hinata's head on her lap and placed the cool towel on her princess's bruised head. The men was still in the living room with her all deep in thought. Deidara was thinking about Ino, Kakuzu thinking how to revive his plans with Akira tonight and Hidan…he's just upset. First she slapped him for no reason and now they have to go through all this trouble for these two.

"So where are you guys gonna hide?" Akira asked, breaking them all out of their thought. "My boo is gonna wake up any minute-."

"The bitch just bumped her hea-." Akira waved him off.

"Hinata-boo have fainted many times before and this little bruise on her head is nothing. She will be back up in like 10-15 minutes." She decided to ignore him calling her princess a bitch. It is no use getting him to stop cursing, she tried for years and it never worked. Hidan would always be Hidan.

"Fine, go in the back you two," Kakuzu said, pointing to Akira's room. They went but whine and mumble all the way there.

"The back really?" Akira said, staring at her man with questionable eyes. Kakuzu sighed and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"Yes, just don't let her near the back," he answered staring back at her. He went in his pocket and dropped two items on her lap. Akira moved it around with her finger, blushing at what it is: bra and panties. The girl got up and quickly put them on then sat back down taking care of her princess.

"After she leaves, we need to talk," he said going into the back room as well leaving Akira alone in the room. Akira decided she will have to lie big to save her ass. While in though, Hinata woke up in Akira's lap filling groggy. Akira felt the girl's movement and put a big smile on her face greeting her friend.

Hinata shrieked and fell off Akira's lap, and then jumped up, rambling on how she saw Deidara in Akira's house. Akira giggled and then calmly sat Hinata down on her couch.

"Hinata-chan, no one was here," she said, keeping the small smile on her face. "Sweet-heart, you fell and hit your head. You're imagining things."

"B-but-."

"Shhh, don't worry about it…how was your day?" Akira asked, changing the subject. Hinata, still uneasy about her 'dream,' slowly began to tell Akira all what happened today. How they made modifications to her mother's old wedding dress to fit her; they already have the wedding ready over at the Whirlpools Village; how many years she must be married to Naruto.

"Wait a minute…if you want to divorce him you have to wait a certain number of years?"  
Akira asked. Hinata nodded her hand and put up three fingers. "Three years we have to be married to establish peace between our two nations after those three years, we have the choice to stay married or separate," Hinata said shrugging her shoulders. Akira began thinking that should she tell Hinata now that her 'friends' have been having sex behind her back now or later. She'll be damn if she doesn't tell Hinata because her princess deserved the best.

"Hinata," Akira said in a low, sad voice. She wants Hinata to be happy but she also wants her to know the truth so Hinata will know what she'll be going into. Hinata frown sensing her friend's distress. "Is something wrong Kira?" Akira kept her head down, gripping her dress.

"Why do you-." She was interrupted by a knock on the door. Akira looked at the door and ignored it.

"Why do you like Naruto?" she said lowly as the knocking became persistent. She doesn't care; Akira wanted to know exactly why her princess likes Naruto. At first she liked him too but now she saw him in a different light. The knocking has gotten louder and Akira just screamed.

"Who is it?" she yelled annoyed. "Naruto-," "Go away!" then Akira turned to Hinata, seeing the younger girl frown. Akira didn't care. He's cheater.

"That's not nice Akira," she said scolding her face. "Pff." The knocking continued and Hinata got up. Akira scrambled to get up to yank the girl back but it was too late, Hinata answered it and let Naruto and two guards in. All Akira could do was curse at her luck. Hinata went back to her friend with a sorrowful expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Akira, I must be going," she said and bowed, then hugged her friend. The four of them left, leaving Akira alone. Akira just shrugged it off and went in the kitchen to cook for everyone; she might not be the best cook but she can cook edible things. She damn sure knows how to cook meat…just not the side dishes.

Deidara silently came into the kitchen and sat at the table, grinning at Akira. Akira tried to ignore it and went back to cleaning the meat but after five minutes of him doing that, she started to get irritated.

"Why are you grinning at me like that?" she finally asked, while seasoning the meat.

"What you told the princess un," he replied now smirking. "That was a bogus ass lie," Deidara said laughing. Akira twitched wanting to punched him. Hinata woke up too fast for her to come up with a decent lie.

"Shut it," she responded, grabbing some vegatables. She began to slice and dice them and then put it in the pot with the meat to give it some flavor. Deidara walked up behind her, peeking over her shoulder.

"What are you cooking un?" "Beef," the girl replied rolling her eyes. Deidara scanned the counter seeing nothing else.

"Aren't you gonna cook a side dish-." "I'm not gifted in that," she swiftly answered putting the beef in the oven. Deidara hip-check Akira, making her stumbled to the side. Catching herself, Akira glared at Deidara who sighed then grabbed some vegetables.

"Since you can't I will un. Meat cannot be the only dish," he said, looking through the girl's cabinet for something edible. Someone began knocking on the door again. "Stay here," she said pointing at Deidara. "Will do," he replied, focusing on the task at hand.

Akira stomped to the door, wondering who and the hell is at her door this late at night? Well, it's a little after nine but still, she wanted to relax. She opened the door, not even bothering to ask who it is.

"Yea-." She stopped when she realized who it was. She only saw him one time but she'll never forget his face.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Akira ran to Hinata's castle fearing she missed breakfast with Hinata; it was bright and early Hinata was an early bird. Hidan left and took her most of her luggage back to the ship while she carried one bag with her to make Sasuke and Sakura think that their plan will work. Haha dumbasses. When Akira made it to the gate, the servants were already packing luggages onto the carts.

"Dammit I missed breakfast!" she pouted and stopped running. This was all Kakuzu fault. She couldn't get that nice green fruit that Hinata always saved her. Hinata said the fruit was from overseas but she hoped her princess stashed some away. Speaking of the devil.

"Akira!" Hinata yelled, running up to her friend. She beamed with happiness and Akira smile at her expression. Hinata was bent over, panting; she was looking all over for her friend and she was running around the castle to say her goodbyes. Hinata called a servant and he grabbed Akira's bag, taking it to Hinata's cart.

"Come, we're going to leave right now," she said, taking Akira's hand walking back to her cart. Hopefully they'll have food in there. Damn Kakuzu and their morning fun. Akira smile, for the morning fun and Hinata's attitude today. When the two girls got into the cart, her smile dropped because she was going to be riding with Ino, Sakura, and Tenten. Sakura saw the girl and glared at her. Hinata sat on Akira side sensing the tension.

"Hello girls," Akira said putting up a fake smile. "Why are we all riding together?" she asked not caring if she's being rude. Kakuzu is getting her and Hinata so these extra girls are not wanted.

"To spend more time with Hinata before she leaves on her three months honey moon," Sakura replied. '_And to make sure you keep your mouth shut.'_

Akira was staring out the window and Sakura had her arms folded across her chest. Tenten and Ino sighed. They don't know what happened between the two but they know this will be one long journey.

**I'm ending it here. In the next chapter, I'll explain how Akira met Hinata and Naruto plus I'll try to update this story faster. Please r&r!**


	7. Chapter 7

On the Ocean

Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto but my ocs.**

Akira huffed and looked out the window bored out of her mind. Ino and Sakura were talking about boys and the latest fashion; Tenten was talking to Hinata about some self-defense techniques that she thought the princess should practice. All that crap was boring, dull, and Akira wanted something to eat…and a drink. She was angry that she missed breakfast but now that she thought about it, it was for the best. She couldn't be in the same room as Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto without yelling. The king and Hinata would be there so drama would be added; just too much.

At least her princess snuck her a sandwich, grapes, water, and an orange. Akira ate the whole meal in under five minutes and now after three hours of traveling, she's starving. Oh how she wished to be next to Kakuzu. What they did before she had to run left a smile on her face until she saw Sakura in the damn cart with her princess. Forgetting Sakura, dirty images about the morning kept popping up in Akira's head. Only Kakuzu could make her feel like so good and now she will be staying in his room on the ship…lust filled Akira's mind, and eyes.

"Kira-chan," Hinata said in a soft voice, breaking said girl out of her dirty train of thought just in time.

"Yes Nata-chan," Akira said still looking out the window. Her voice sounded distance to Hinata…something wasn't right.

"Are you okay? You haven't talked very much," she said staring at the girl worried.

"Just a lot on my mind," Akira responded, still looking out the window. She was getting home sick now. Her cousin was running her bar but she won't see her uncles and grandma again for a long time. She told them that she was going to the princess wedding but that was about it. Akira couldn't tell them that she might never come back.

"Oh!" Ino said, making Sakura and Hinata jump. "You must be bored listening to us," Ino said smiling at Akira. Akira turned to Ino knowing the blond girl was half-right. She barely heard Tenten and Hinata's conversation but she damn sure heard Sakura's and Ino's. Oh god those two were talking for two hours about boys and clothes.

"You're right," she said and returned to looking out the window. Hinata and Ino sigh. That girl needed to stop looking out that damn window.

"Why are you so moody today Kira?" Hinata asked making the teen blink. It's her princess wedding week and she acting so damn moody. It doesn't matter if her babe was gonna get kidnapped; she couldn't dampen her Nata-chan mood!

"Sorry Hinata," Akira said giving the girl a small smile. "Are you feeling better from yesterday?" Akira said in a teasing matter that gotten Hinata frantic. Akira start laughing at and Hinata pout which was too adorable in Akira's eyes.

"How did the two of you meet?" Tenten asked smiling at their antics. Akira laughed and rubbed the back of her head remembering that hectic day while Hinata face turned cherry red.

_**Flash Back**_

"_What the hell do you mean this cost $7.50!" Akira yelled at the stand owner. It was late in the day. The sun was setting and people were out selling merchandise to the dwindling crowd. Akira was there to buy a bottle of gin but the price was ridiculous._

"_Prices went up. Take it or leave it," the man said. "You double the damn price. Yesterday it was three dollars!" "Take it or leave it!" the man yelled angrily at the teen. She was too young to even buy liquor. Akira didn't care about that fact. This man was trying to dupe her but she wasn't falling for this. She might be only fourteen but she will get her way. _

"_E-excuse me s-sir, is there a problem," a young girl with a cloak on. Akira glanced at the girl but then rolled her eyes. She didn't need help from a mousey girl. The stand owner glared at the both of them._

"_None of your damn business," he sneered before turning his attention back on Akira. The cloak girl gave the man the money that they was so loudly arguing over and heard Akira puffed. She handed Akira the gin and the girl glared at her. It was the principle of the matter. She needed to hustle greedy bastard or he would take advantage of all the females. _

"_Don't pay that fat slob all that money for something like this," Akira said, hearing the man growl._

"_Get out of here both of you before I call the gu-." "Fuck you and your mama!" Akira yelled making the mousey girl's eye widen. Of course Akira couldn't see it because the girl hair was in her face. The man looked furious. _

"_You little bitch!" he yelled raising his hand to strike her. Akira hit the man in the face with the bottle of gin, breaking it. The stand owner fell down on the floor, grabbing his face while cursing loudly. Akira tched and put a bottle of whiskey and two bottles of gin in her bag. She heard and saw the guards running towards them and ran, dragging the cloak girl with her. She couldn't allow her to get in trouble._

_They ran through the crowd and dodge in the alley, hiding away from the approaching guards. The two girls were breathing heavily. Akira peeped out the alley, seeing the guards were long gone. She turned back to the cloak girl, twitching. She helped her but then Akira dragged her into a bigger mess._

"_Thanks cloak girl but you shouldn't have helped me," Akira said, folding her arms across her chest. "What ya name?" Said girl pulled her hood off her hand. "Hinata," she spoke. She was a pretty little thing in Akira's eyes. She had beautiful lavender color eyes. Her hair was down to her shoulders and she had a creamy complexion with rose tinted cheeks. Too bad just being pretty alone won't get people far in this world._

"_You don't seem from around here." Hinata didn't either, her clothes looked expensive. "I-I am. What is your name?" Hinata asked softly. Akira believed that she was from the village but not where she was from. "Akira. So Hinata, do you want me to call you Hinata-chan or Hinata-san? I really don't care what you call me," Akira whispered, smiling at the girl. She seemed alright…for now._

"_Hinata-chan is just fine," the girl said, poking her fingers together. The red eye teen heart softened. The girl seemed to damn trusting. Akira looked out the alley again, and grabbed Hinata's arm, walking out the alley._

"_Ano, where are we going Akira-san," Hinata asked the girl. "To get a bite to eat. My treat," the teen grinned and stop at a small bakery. The bakery had tables and chairs for people to sit down and enjoy themselves. The two teens went in and was it with the powerful, sweet aroma. _

"_Akira, I see you're back again," a boy said to Akira in a light teasing tone. He was cute to Hinata. The boy had a light tan, hair was golden brown and was tied to the back, and he had some pretty green eyes. Akira blushed and pouted. The boy laughed. He couldn't be any more than sixteen. _

"_The usual?' he asked and then looked at Hinata. "Who's your pretty little friend?" he asked, making Hinata blushed and look down. Akira thought that was adorable. "This here is my friend Hinata. We just meet. Give her the Yayoka special, Renji," she said winking at the man. _

_"Okay," he said and began walking away. "And I want my usual and two cups of green tea," she shouted hearing him say he got it. Akira led the lavender eye girl to a table and they both sat down. _

"_So Hinata-chan, where are you from?" Akira asked, folding her hands on the table. _

"_The east side of the village," Hinata replied without stuttering. Akira stared at Hinata surprised. They are in the south west of the village and the east side is a very nice place to live. Hell the King lives in the east side but the palace is southeast. _

"_You're far away from your home." "Not r-really. Hey, where do you reside?" Hinata asked in a polite tone. Akira was blank for a few seconds then snapped her fingers. _

"_Oh I live in the south part. Connects to the east and west south part of the village. It's only a thirty minute walk to get here," Akira said. Renji came back with the ladies tea and food. Akira attention went to the blue berry muffin that was sat in front of her. She caught herself from drooling at the sexy thing. Brown, fluffy, big oh Renji should have gotten her two. Hinata giggled at the girl expression and looked at the delicious brown thing with white frosting in front of her. Hinata took a bite of the treat and was instantly hooked. _

"_Delicious," she whispered, taking another bite. "It's called a cinnabon," Akira said. "Cinnamon bun," Renji corrected the younger girl. _

"_I like my name better," Akira said, drinking her tea. She always likes making new names for things if she didn't like it herself. She finished her muffin. She sat the tea down and smile at Hinata who was enjoying that delicious treat. _

"_I-It's very delicious, Arigato," she said taking a sip of tea. Renji rubbed the back of his head grinning and blushing. Akira scoffed and Renji glared at her, making her turn her head the other way. He smelt something coming off the white hair teen but decided to question her later. But she smelt like alcohol. _

"_You know it's near seven right?" Renji said, making Akira and Hinata panic. It was too late for the both of them. "Grandpa!" the white haired teen yelled, getting up from the table. She handed Renji the money and bowed to Hinata. _

"_I'm sorry but I have to go. I hope I see you again Hinata bye Renji," Akira yelled, running out the door. Hinata gotten up to and said good-bye to Renji. Hinata ran in the same direction as Akira to hopefully meet with one of her guards. After ten minutes of running she saw Akira on the ground with a man standing over her. Akira had a bruise on her cheek and was glaring up at the man. The man looked twenty-three with pale skin, blue hair, and eyes. _

"_You think you could hit my pa and get away with it you little wench," he spat and yanked Akira up by her dress. He took out a pocket-knife and held it close to Akira's face._

"_I ought ta bruise ya cute little face," he said, dragging the knife to her cheek. Hinata ran up behind him and kicked him between the legs hard. The man dropped Akira and fell to the ground kneeling in pain. He turned around to Hinata and charged at her grunting. Akira picked up a rock and smashed it against the man's head, rendering him unconscious. _

"_Wooh! Teamwork!" Akira yelled, high-fiving the shy girl. The white haired teen grinned at the unconscious man on the ground. Hinata kicked him good but she wonder was he alive? She hit him aside the head with a rock and he was bleeding. She should check his pulse but he did try to hurt her so…_

"_Ah stop!" Akira yelled at Hinata who was walking over to the man. Hinata jumped and stared at Akira. _

"_We don't know if he's pretending or not," Akira explained, kicking the pocket-knife away from the man. He wasn't going to spring up and stab her in the chest. "So you're going my way huh? Let's get ta walking quickly before he wakes up," Akira said, grabbing Hinata's hand and began running. They needed a good head start on this man so both of them would be safe on the way home. The girls stop after fifteen minutes of running. Hinata was breathing for dear life. Akira…not so much. She was use to running so she wasn't that tired. _

"_You said you live in the east side. So would that make you somewhat royal? You know like the duchess or something?" Akira asked as the two girls began walking. Hinata nodded her head dumbly. She then gave Akira a funny look._

"_Akira-chan, where's your bag?" Akira twitched. She left her booze at the bakery. Well Renji would keep it safe for her. _

"_I'll get it in the morning," the girl said wanting to smack herself on the forehead. _

"_Hinata, do you think you could meet me at the bakery tomorrow at one? I would really like for us to hang out," she said. Hinata smiled and said yes. Akira red eyes shone with excitement. She really liked the lavender eye girl's company._

"_Hinata-sama!" a man yelled with brown hair and the same colored eyes as Hinata. Three other men in guard's uniform were running with the man up to the two girls. Akira was about to bolt out of there but Hinata grabbed her hand, making Akira stay by her side. The men stop running when they were three feet in front of the girls. _

"_Neji-ni," Hinata said brightly. Akira stayed silent but was staring at Neji intensely and Neji was doing the same with her. _

"_Neji-ni, Akira-san," Hinata began. Akira was about a full foot shorter than Neji but she acted his equal in strength and height. Hinata grabbed Neji and pulled him to the side, talking to him. A few seconds later, they came back. Neji wore a scowl on his face while Hinata was still smiling. _

"_Akira-san, one of my guards will walk you home." Akira shook her head. "No thank you-." _

"_Oh I insist! That man might come after you again," she said pointing her index fingers together. Akira had a small purple bruise on her face. Hinata couldn't have prevented that but she could and would prevent that man from killing her new friend. Akira smile and one of the guards took her home._

_**Flash Back Ends**_

"When did Hinata tell you that she was a princess," Ino said, grinning. Akira returned her grinned and Hinata was blushing.

"She told me three months after we first met," Akira replied. "I-I wanted a true friend from the village. Not one that was only pretending to be my friend because of my status," Hinata explained. Ino and Sakura could feel Hinata's pain. They had the same issue too in their village.

"I can't believe it took you three months to know if she was a princess," Tenten said surprised. "Oh I found out the same night," Akira said shocking Hinata. Akira peeped at her princess smirking.

"It wasn't that hard. You looked like the king. I saw his face on something then connected the dots. Was just waiting until you were ready," Akira responded.

"I wondered what happened to that man and his son." Sakura said out-loud. She thought that Akira was wrong for hitting the man in the face with the bottle and taking three bottles of liquor with her.

"I don't know, Akira?" Hinata asked. She truly didn't know she came back to the bakery, with Neji watching her of course, but after all these years, she didn't see the duo again.

"No," Akira lied. They couldn't tell if she was lying and that was alright with her. There are some things that should be left untold.

"Oh that's right. How is Renji? I haven't seen him ever since he gave you those flowers."

"Hn he's okay," Akira shrugged. Renji is her best male friend. She was going to miss him the most of this village…and those muffins. '_**I should of bought me a muffin before I left. God dammit,' **_she thought, frowning inside her head.

"So, any of you ladies getting married soon?" Akira asked already knowing the answers for the three princesses. Ino eyes lit up and she was bouncing in her seat.

"I'm getting married in three months to the prince of Roots," Ino said dreamily. She then went on explaining that they're going to live in her village as part of the agreement and how cute he was. Ino sounded very excited about the wedding.

"I'm getting married next month to Sasuke," Sakura said surprising Tenten and Hinata. Ino already knew and Akira just didn't care. He was why she was living her home. Tenten was surprise because Sasuke was Akira's date. Hinata was happy for her friend. She was getting to marry the man she love just as she was.

"Yup he's officially mines so bitches should back off," Sakura hissed sending an indirect message to  
Akira who understood it perfectly. Akira should just tell Hinata that Sakura was messing with her man. Hinata and Tenten didn't know who she was talking about. Only Ino knew because Sakura was crying about Sasuke and Akira dancing last night. Ino knew exactly who Sakura was talking about. Akira and Sakura were glaring at each other; they kept going at until Tenten spoke.

"Well I'm not getting married. I'm going to live up my single years," Tenten said stretching out her arms. The cart jolt and the girls fell out of their seats. There was yelling outside and the girls looked out the window, seeing a fight going on. The guards vs black and red cloak men. Akira kept a straight face but was excited on the inside. Finally!

Kakuzu spotted the girls peering out the window and smirked. He was finished fighting those weak fools and walked up to cart, ripping the door off. He sent Deidara and Hidan back just in case somebody recognized them. Of course he bought back-up. He couldn't fight off the guards and grab the princess and Akira by himself.

"Kisame, found them," he said in a gruff voice. He yanked out Hinata and Akira out the cart hearing Hinata scream in his ear. Tenten gotten over her shock and aimed a kick at Kakuzu's head. He grabbed her foot and slung her to the ground.

"Tenten!" Hinata screamed getting off the floor. Sakura and Ino gotten out of the cart and ran to Hinata and Akira. The whole scene was chaotic. Guards were on the floor dead. Two men were holding off the rest of the guards while Kakuzu picked up Tenten, holding a blade to her neck. Akira and Hinata were already off the floor with Ino and Sakura next to them.

"Come with me or the girl dies," he said, staring at Akira and Hinata. Tenten growled at Kakuzu, wiggling in his grip. "Hinata-sama, leave me and run!" she screamed, only to get knocked unconscious by the man. The three princesses were scared out of their mind.

"Wai-," Akira began to say but a blue man knocked her out. He threw her over her shoulder and grinned darkly at the three princesses. Sakura fainted, Ino was trying to be brave, and Hinata was in shocked. Her friends were knocked out and guards were dead. Kisame grabbed Ino who began to kick and scream.

"Shut it blondie before I kill you like I did the guards," he said annoyed. Ino stopped and began to shake out of anger and fear. She couldn't defeat these men.

"L-Leave my friends alone," Hinata stumbled, glaring at the men. Her nerves were leaving her.

"No can do," a new voice said, seizing Hinata by the waist. Hinata began struggling but it was no use fighting against this man. Kakuzu walked up to Sakura and slung her over his shoulder.

"Either quiet or you all die," Kakuzu said in a grave voice, making all the noises that Ino and Hinata were making stop. He ran back into the forest.

"We're taking all five of them?" the man that was holding Hinata asked in an emotionless voice. In his understanding, they were supposed to grab two not five girls. This was extra baggage.

"Change of plan Itachi," Kisame said, running off with Ino and Akira. Itachi put Hinata over his shoulder and ran full speed into the forest. He didn't know why the hell Leader-sama forced him to do this mission but at least this girl was light.

Hinata was staring back at the scene. Guards were on the ground either dead or badly wounded, carts were damaged and she and her friends are kidnapped. She has a wedding in a few days to the man she love. Hinata began to cry silently. Her and her friends' lives are going to change forever.

**Sorry for taking so long to update everyone. I just wanted to say that I reedited all my chapters and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Oh and tell me who should the girls be paired with? I will try to update this story in at least a month. No more four month absence unless something happens to the computer. R&R please**


	8. Chapter 8

On the Ocean

Chapter 8

Akira's eyes shot opened as she covered her nose after smelling something so awful.

"What the fuck was that a skunk ah!" she complained getting on her knees, backing away. She looked at her surroundings seeing she was still outside, Hinata and her friends were knocked. Kakuzu was near her with a bottle, Kisame was holding in his laughter, and Itachi was by the girls watching them.

"It's good to see you're up Akira," Kakuzu commented, removing a bottle from her face. "What's the hell in that bottle?" Akira asked pointing to it. "Don't worry about-." "Who and why ya knocked me out?" Akira asked angrily while getting up. She wanted to see what happened and talk to her babe. Straightening out her dress, she gave Kakuzu a look. He sighed and pointed at Kisame.

"He knocked you out because I told him to," he said running his fingers through his hair. Akira glared at him. "Why?!" "Because your ass was smiling while we were attacking. I had to or you would have blown our cover," Kakuzu stated, making Akira scratch her and bite her bottom lip.

"I-I don't think I was-." "Yes…yes you were," the three men stated making Akira sweat-drop. Akira looked back at the girls frowning. She asked that he take her and Hinata not the others.

"So we're going to just take Hinata and leave these three here right?" Akira asked getting a look of disbelief from Kisame and a look of interest from Itachi.

"Are you serious?" Kisame questioned getting a nod from the teen. She was dead serious. She didn't want to spend any more time with pinky. "She," Akira started pointing to the unconscious Sakura, "is the reason why I have to go with you guys…for a few months. And besides, she and Blondie saw Deidara with me. Hell so did Hinata. You know what babe, I don't think I thought this all the way through," Akira mumble, making Kakuzu eye twitch. Akira, seeing him angry, kissed him on the lips giggling. Itachi shook his head and grabbed Tenten, throwing her over his shoulder while Kisame grabbed Sakura and Hinata.

"You guys are seriously gonna take the other three with us instead of leaving them here?" Akira nearly shouted getting plucked on the forehead by Kakuzu. The girl rubbed that sore spot pouting while Kakuzu picked up Ino, walking towards their ship. Akira followed behind walking next to Kisame. He has her friend and her enemy.

"Drop the pink one," Akira whispered, getting a sweat-drop from Kisame. Seriously, why doesn't the red eye brat wanted them to take the others with them? Does she not know the Akatsuki could probably make more money with the rest of them together?

"Do you not know we could gain a bigger reward for all of them?" Kisame asked getting a nod from Akira would didn't care at the moment. If they just leave the pink-haired bitch then she wouldn't mind the rest. Sooner or later, they'll figure out that she's dating Kakuzu but Sakura could bust her out and her friendship with Hinata would suffer.

"I'll cook you whateva you want for dinner for three days if you 'accidently' drop and leave her where she-."

"Stop bugging him Akira," Kakuzu said making Akira pout but then realized something. If they're going on a ship on the ocean, how the hell are they gonna get the reward money and the girls back.

"Ya did leave a ransom note right?" "We're not Hidan or Deidara. We left that note where they could see it," Kisame said, making Akira laugh a bit. Hidan and Deidara where a little off and Hidan was kinda dumb. Deidara was still injured which was why Kakuzu enlisted Itachi and Kisame's help.

The walk to the ship wasn't all that bad. It took the group twenty minutes to get there and Akira was staring at the ship. She knew her babe was a damn pirate but this boat looked nothing like a stereotypical pirate ship. The outside wasn't made of wood but steel. It looked like a medium size merchant ship but with weapons and ammos hidden from the public eye. It made sense because being noticed would be too much pressure on the crew. Getting on the ship, the group headed to the lower part of the ship. They were still unconscious and the guys were happy about that. They didn't want to hear screaming and feeling the girls kicking to escape. Each of the girls got a separate room, two doors away from each other with a lock on the outside. It was so that the girls wouldn't hear each other. The walls and doors are pretty thick but it was just a precaution. Going back upstairs, Itachi and Kisame went their separate way while Akira looked to Kakuzu, seeing what they were going to do. Hopefully her babe brought condoms.

"Akira, come with me," he said after locking the final door. '_Nookie nookie nookie Sex!' _Akira screamed in her mind with joy as they walked down the hall. They stopped when they reached a double door room.

"Babe this looks like an office," Akira said straightening out her skirt. "It's my boss office and he wants to see you," Kakuzu responded, knocking on the door. When they heard enter, Kakuzu went in first with Akira trailing behind nervous. She never met the big boss before but she heard of him. The biggest criminal in the group and also the strongest; she heard that he was cold, calculating, heartless, brutal, and a bit of a jackass…she heard most of this from Hidan but Deidara had co-signed it. After Kakuzu finished briefing his boss how everything went down.

"Girl, step forward," a deep voice said snapping her out of her train of thought. Looking at the boss, Hidan and Deidara forgotten to mention one fact, he's gorgeous. Piercings, red hair, muscle, yup he's fine. Not sexier than her babe though. "Name."

"Kizoma Akira," she stated with a straight posture. The vibes off this man demanded respect so she was gonna give it to him. Plus he looked scary as hell.

"Kizoma-san, you came to the Akatsuki for help because you're in trouble correct?" the red-haired man asked in a monotone voice.

"Hai um…" Akira stumbled hinting the red-head to give her his name. "You'll address me as Pein-sama," he spoke once again making it hard for Akira to not frown.

"Hai Pein-sama." Pein stared at Akira with cold, calculating eyes as the teen resisting the urge to make a break for it.

"I was told that including you it's five girls all together correct? And we're using the Hyuga girl for ransom?" Akira counted on her fingers silently naming off the girls. Pein was making Akira feel guilty about Hinata but she had to do what she had to do to save her own and Hinata's ass.

"Correct," the girl nodded. "Describe to me the girls and their status if you know. If they're useless then we'll kill them," he said sending shivers down the girl's spine. Hidan was right, the boss was an asshole. Not showing her emotions on her face, Akira answered his question hoping to save all the girls.

"Pink haired girl name is Haruno Sakura; Princess of the Land of Rainbows and fiancée of Uchiha Sasuke. The brunette name is Tenten, close to the King's nephew and Hyuga Hinata. Yamanaka Ino, princess….friends with the rest of them." Akira forgot the girl's village but whatever she knows he won't kill her. She saw Pein thinking for a while then spoke to Kakuzu.

"You are to make a new ransom note Kakuzu base on how much you think we could get off each girl by tonight. Tell Sasori to send one of his spies to give it to the King. And girl," Akira had her attention back to Pein knowing he was referring to her.

"You'll be staying in Kakuzu's room for the time being. You and the girls will be kept here for about a month," Pein said reading some papers in front of him.

"If I may ask sir, why a whole month?" It was really confusing to Akira why all of them have to stay on the boat for a month. She understood why her but why Hinata and the others.

"Don't worry about it you two are dismissed." Pein shooed them out his office making Akira's left eye twitch. She didn't like him. His personality took away his good looks and deep voice. Enough about him, Akira was wondering how the girls are doing now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata woke up screaming. Holding her hand over her chest, she breathe heavily, still scare of the butchery she just seen. All those men killed trying to protect them. Looking around the room, she saw a mat and a blanket. Her friends were nowhere near her.

"What…what do they want with me?" the girl cried, curling up. Strange men attack and kidnapped them, after killing all the servants and warriors there. Hinata finally calm down praying for her friends especially Akira and Tenten. She, Ino, and Sakura are princesses. Their kidnappers could get money off them because the girls are royalty but not Tenten and Akira. Tenten is a great warrior, one of her father's elite and a good friend of Neji. Whether or not her father would pay any money to get Tenten back for her cousin is a mystery. It was a fifty-fifty shot with her. Akira on the other hand…oh god her friend. Akira might have been Hinata's best friend but her father only saw the girl like three times and never asked Hinata about her. They might kill or rape her because the kidnappers would know she has no social standing.

Hinata was hoping that Naruto would save them but she knew the chances were slim. The boy was no type of warrior and a little klutzy. Her father will get her out of this mess. This was just the worst. Her people were slaughtered like animals, her friends and herself were kidnapped, Tenten and Akira might get killed because don't have the status like the princesses, her sister…

"Hanabi?" Hinata thought out-loud thinking about her sister but then sigh a breath in relieve. She remembered her sister left after her, with their father so she was safe from harm. "Please everyone be safe."

*Scene Break*

"Kira!" Deidara shouted, getting the young woman's attention. He ran up to the girl putting his arm around her shoulder walking with her. Kakuzu wasn't around them but it didn't matter to either of them seeing they're good friends. They were walking down the hallway but Akira didn't know where.

"Dei, take me to the kitchen. I unfortunately am the new chef here," Akira said sighing dramatically.

"So Kira un, I heard that it was four girls that were brought in with you. What they look like?" Deidara asked when they reached the kitchen on the ship.

"The blonde and pinkette you meet in the bar. Hinata aka the lit cute one, and a brunette with buns and tan skin," Akira finished making Deidara smirked then frown.

"Woah woah woah, does this brunette has two buns on the top of her head and athletic?" Akira nodded her head hearing Deidara cursed under his breath.

"That bitch hit me with an arrow un," Deidara grumble touching his arm over his fading wound. When he was running away, she clipped him good on his upper arm. He was lucky he found Akira when he did otherwise it would have been infected and chopped off.

"Anyway you think the blonde one interested in me?" Deidara said smirking making Akira sweat-drop at how fast he changed the subject on girls. It also made her wonder how long does these men go without the company of females.

"If she sees you now, she probably won't and she's engaged." "So," he retorted, taking a seat with Akira. "Not that I don't enjoy your company, why are you and the girls here and for how long un?" Akira explained everything to Deidara. **Everything. **She told him when she had sex with Sasuke, the pinkette's fiancée, about four months ago **before **Kakuzu came back to her. How Sasuke forced her to go to the ball with him. When she caught Sakura and Naruto kissing and when she physically assaulted Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, getting a laugh from the blond man; and how Sasuke was going to try and make her his mistress to keep her quiet. Akira of course told Deidara that Naruto, Hinata's fiancée, was cheating with Sakura to know why the trio wanted her to be quiet about it. The plan that she came up with that Kakuzu kidnap her and Hinata to get away from them but they took three other for money.

"Damn un," Deidara whispered. This is a lot of drama and Akira sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I know and I feel guilty that I used my Bestie as bait to get away from the Uchiha. You think I should tell her that Naruto was cheating on her and this plan?" Akira felt helpless in this situation. On one hand, she has her freedom and her friend with her. The other, Hinata and the others are hostage and saw a massacre. They, except Tenten, are probably scarred for life. Deidara frowned, staring at Akira, seeing regret on her face.

"Don't be sorry un and I think you should tell Hinata about Uzumaki cheating on her when she gets settle in. Don't tell her about you getting her kidnapped to save your ass." Deidara responded, making Akira feel worse.

"You think I'm a horrible friend?"

"Tch no. You were trying to help her but shit happened and your plans went down the drain. We're gonna have to do something about Haruno though un." Akira eyes lit up with excitement.

"We could keep her in the basement only feeding her, letting her bathe, and getting her water. Because that bitch would bust me out," Akira replied making Deidara laugh.

"Okay but my question is, why didn't you ask Kakuzu or me to kill the Uchiha then you wouldn't be in this mess. We could have made his death look like a robbery gone wrong. Hell when Kakuzu first asked you did you want him to kill the bastard you should have said yes un."

"I didn't know this would happen," she argued rubbing her temples. "How are the girls gonna get fed?"

"Leader-sama said that me, and Itachi are going to get one girl and make sure she's okay. I don't know who the third or fourth guy gonna be cuz Zetsu is the main spy and he's on land all the time. Hidan's a dumbass and a pervert. Leader-sama won't do it because…just because. All I know is that Leader-sama said after you finish preparing dinner, give the girls a plate and whoever door we arrive at, she's is under our care," Deidara finished getting a smirk from Akira.

"And if you get Tenten?"

"I'm trading…didn't you see where the guys put them at? Do you know Ino's room un?" Deidara grinned until he saw Akira shook her head. "All I remember is that Sakura is the in the third room." Deidara and Akira kept talking as the two cooked dinner together. This was the moment that took Akira's and Deidara's friendship to another level.

**Okay I know I need my butt beat because a year ago I said I would update more often. I got stuck on this chapter and I was busy with college. Now I'm doing thirty credits so I will update more often. Forgive me not updating this long and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **


End file.
